Melodious Nocturn
by WanderingChild24
Summary: Axel was Demyx's idol, but now with Roxas gone, Axel has changed. Demyx learns some new info about his being and he gets a mission to destroy a girl; his mission may take a detour. DemyxOC R&R PLEASE D
1. Goodbyes Are Hard

**Part One: Goodbyes Are Hard**

Demyx walked silently by Axel's side on their search for Roxas in the Land That Never Was.

"_Axel_," Demyx whined, finally fed up with being quiet for the past two hors. "I'm _bored_. Can we please go back now?"

"You're almost thirteen, Demyx. Grow up already," said an irritated Axel. "We need to find Roxas before it's too late…"

"Too late? Too late for what, Axel?" Demyx asked his number one idol.

Axel ignored Demyx's question and headed down a dark ally way. About halfway down the street, a figure became visible at the end of the road. The figure had been slammed into the wall, immediately got back on its feet, and ran behind a building and out of sight. It seemed the figure had been one of the Organization. Axel now walked a bit faster down the dimly lit ally; Demyx on his heels.

"Why did the Keyblade choose you?" Axel heard someone shout. Axel's quickened pace immediately turned into a sprint as he heard Roxas's cry of pain. When both Axel and Demyx arrived at the commotion, they saw a sight that was never meant to be. Roxas was lying on the ground unconscious, Keyblade in hand.

"Oh no," Axel whispered as he knelt at Roxas' side. "I'm too late."

"Is he going to be okay?" Demyx asked, concerned about his friend. Not answering, Axel picked Roxas up in his arms and began carrying him back to Headquarters. Demyx got the hint to stay silent and solemnly followed Axel home. They were about a mile away when Roxas began to stir. Axel gently placed Roxas on his feet and kept him steady as he came to.

"Ugh, what happened," Roxas asked, violently rubbing the back of his head where a bump was forming.

"You got your butt kicked, you idiot. Roxas, what in the world were you thinking?" Axel said testily.

"Huh?" Roxas had not become completely focused yet due to his vicious headache.

"Look," Axel sighed. "You need to give me the Keyblade so I can get rid of it." Roxas snapped to as Axel reached for the magical weapon still in his hand. Roxas jumped back and pointed the Keyblade at Axel.

"No, it chose _me_. It's _mine_ to keep," he shouted.

"But Roxas, don't you see? It's taking you away from us; away from me," Axel said, hurting from the truth before him.

"Why can't you understand," Roxas whispered. "I thought you were my friend," he said, taking offense.

"I am!" Axel cried out, horrified that Roxas would think such nonsense.

"Axel's only trying to help," Demyx told Roxas.

"I don't want your help. I don't need your help. And I definitely don't need this lame Organization. I'm outta hear," Roxas said, turning his back on his friends and walking away. Demyx chased after him, placing his hand on the stubborn ten year olds shoulder.

"Please, Roxas, don't do this," Demyx pleaded. Roxas stood in complete silence for a moment.

"What's the point?" Roxas said sadly, shrugging Demyx's hand off his shoulder and started to walk away again. "No one would miss me…"

"That's not true," Axel whispered in despair. "I would…" As Axel stood there, mourning over his lost friend, Demyx tried once more to stop Roxas from leaving.

"Roxas, stop this nonsense right now and come to your senses," he said, once again placing his hand on Roxas's shoulder, but more firmly this time. "Like it or not, you're not leaving." Everything went dead silent for a minute or two when, suddenly, Roxas turned on Demyx in anger and struck him with the Keyblade. Demyx went flying into a nearby wall and fell gracelessly to the cold pavement. Roxas laughed manically as he tried to get away again, but Demyx was quicker than expected. In a blink of an eye, Demyx was in front of him swinging his sitar at Roxas's chest, causing him to go sprawling on the ground.

"If you wanna leave, you'll have to go through me," Demyx said, confidently standing there with his sitar in hand. Roxas shot to his feet in rage and charged at Demyx at full speed.

"I'll teach you to interfere with my plans," Roxas shouted, lunging at Demyx. Axel watched in horror as his dearest friends fought. With each strike, Demyx was continuously weakening while Roxas's anger clouded any conscious thought he had left. Within minutes, Roxas had poor Demyx on the ground. Too weak to get to his feet again, Demyx watched as Roxas slowly made his way to him with a giant smirk on his face.

"Now to finish this," he said, raising the Keyblade high over Demyx's body. But before the blade could touch Demyx, the weapon was knocked out of Roxas's hand and landed a few feet away from him. Roxas looked up and saw Axel standing before him. Fire began to form around Axel's hands before hitting Roxas square in the chest, bringing him to the stone floor; Roxas was unable to get back up and fight.

"I failed you. I'm sorry, Roxas," Axel whispered.

"Me too," Roxas said, barely audible. Axel's look of grief was the last thing Roxas saw before being consumed by a blanket of darkness.

**Headquarters**

Xaldin furiously banged on the keyboard, searching for the only solution.

"What's gonna happen to Roxas?" Axel asked, trying not to show any emotions towards the subject.

"He's useless now," Xemnas responded casually. "Even as we speak, he's beginning to fade away. He won't be with us much longer; a few years perhaps? Xaldin here is going to send him to a different world for a few years as an attempt to regain his strength. He'll have a new past and won't have any memories of the Organization."

Axel sadly watched as his closest friend was taken away by the beaming portal. Knowing there was nothing else that could be done for Roxas, he left the room as silent as a ghost.

A few hours later, Demyx was frantically searching Headquarters for Axel who had seemed to vanish into thin air. On his way to search the rooms, Demyx ran into Xigbar; literally.

"Oops, sorry Xig," Demyx said apologetically.

"I told you to never call me that, _Dem_," he said annoyed.

"Okay," he said, oblivious to the fact that Xigbar was mocking him. "I was wondering if you've seen the long lost Axel lately?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's in the basement. If you go down there you'd better watch out; he's enraged about something."

"'Kay; thanks, Xig," he said cheerfully, ignoring Xigbar's irritated shouts. When Demyx entered the basement, it seemed that no one was there. His theory was proved wrong though when a box whizzed by his head.

"Hey Axel, you okay?" he asked, now seeing Axel in the back of the room burning random junk. Axel ignored him and began punching the wall continuously. After watching Axel cause himself some healthy physical pain, Demyx became bored and asked the question that had been pestering him mind for most of the day.

"What did Xemnas mean when he said Roxas may not be with us much longer?"

"Roxas doesn't exist," Axel said, still in his rage.

"Axel! How could you say such a thing!?" Demyx said, appalled.

"Roxas doesn't exist. You don't exist. _I_ don't exist. None of the Organization does."

"I don't understand," a completely lost Demyx said.

"We were never alive to begin with. We are heartless and to be alive, one must have a heart. We don't feel anything; we're nobodies. Everyone in the Organization is made up of Darkness itself," Axel shouted, giving the wall one last punch.

"What you're saying can't be true," Demyx said, backing away. "We can feel. You care for both Roxas and I."

"I don't care about anyone," Axel cried out, punching Demyx in the stomach with his last remaining strength. "No one can ever love Nobodies like us; like you! You…Don't…Exist! Got it memorized?" Demyx backed away, pained by his hurtful words and actions.

"If we are heartless and can't feel," Demyx whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "Then tell me why I feel so sad." With that said, Demyx left the basement, leaving a very ashamed Axel alone with his guilty conscience.


	2. No Heart In It

**Me: welcome to part two of Melodious Nocturne! I hope you like my creation so far ;)**

**Xemnas: creation? what creation? all you did was retype what they already know!**

**Me: there is a reason for that…so…be quiet! sticks out tongue**

**Xemnas: sticks out tongue as well**

**Me: aaaaaannnywayz….let's get on with our story. First: I do not own kingdo---**

**Demyx: Wait! Is this part of the story gonna involve Axel hurting me again? That was really mean…**

**Axel: stop being such a baby. You're seventeen now so start acting like one.**

**Demyx: sniffles you're meeeeaan!**

**Me: riiiight…back to what I was saying: I do not own Josh Groban or Kingdom Hearts (sadly) but I do own all the games, drawings/photos, and a Demyx plushie!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Part Two: No Heart In It**

**Five Years Later**

Demyx lay quietly in his room, awaiting his next mission. He propped himself up and leaned against the wall and sighed; clearly he was bored. Ever since Roxas left, everyone turned cold on him. Technically, everyone but Roxas and Axel had always been cold to him. Ever since that day in the basement though, Axel hadn't given him a second glance, leaving Demyx lonely in Castle Oblivion. Demyx sighed again and in one swift movement of his hands, his trusty sitar appeared in a cluster of bubbles. Seeing that he wasn't going to receive an assignment just yet, he began plucking out his new song. No matter how hard he tried, though, he just wasn't able to fill his song with emotion like he used to. His song had no heart; just like him. As he played the tune, he silently sung the lyrics he had made for it in his head.

_Where has that old friend gone  
Lost in a February song  
Tell him it won't be long  
Till he opens his eyes, opens his eyes  
Where is that simple day  
Before colors broke into shades  
And how did I ever fade  
Into this life, into this life_

And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
When all that I've known is lost and found  
I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day 

Demyx let the first verse hang in the air when he heard a quiet knock on his door. 'Great', he thought with sarcasm, his sitar turning into another cluster of bubbles, 'another mission.' He grudgingly got off his bed and walked across his room to the door. Demyx was surprised by the unexpected visit from the Nobody on the other side of the door.

"Axel?" Demyx asked cautiously.

"Ah, Superior wants to see us," Axel said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Uh," Demyx was about say something but quickly decided against it and only nodded. With a wave of his hand, Axel walked through the portal. Demyx stared after Axel in a state of shock for a moment before quickly following him into the portal.

When Axel and Demyx arrived in the pure white meeting room, they were met by the impatient glare of Superior; Xemnas. Demyx shrunk away from the cold gaze while the pyro gave a confident "What's up?"

"You're late, as usual," Xemnas said with a tint of annoyance. Xemnas glared at them for a few more minutes before asking, "Do you know who Number Thirteen really is?"

"Yeah, our partner in crime; Roxas," Axel said, so sure of himself.

"But he's so much more than that," Xemnas continued. "He's Number Thirteen. Roxas. The Keyblade Holder. He is Sora's Nobody, destined to become a Somebody again. If Roxas is to join Sora, Kingdom Hearts may be at stake. We must prevent Roxas from ever seeing Sora; that's where you two come in. Your mission is to keep a watch over him and make sure he never finds out his true identity; bring him back to us if you can. His memories have been erased as you have already know. He is in Twilight Town; now go. You're dismissed," Superior said, ending his lecture. Both Demyx and Axel nodded and left the meeting room. Once out of earshot of Superior, Demyx grabbed a hold of Axels arm and turned him around.

"Why did Superior pair us for this mission?" Demyx asked, knowing that Xemnas well knew that both he and Axel hadn't been on good terms these past few years.

"Superior naturally assigned me for the mission, but I asked for a partner; he let me choose who I wanted to assist me," Axel said, grinning wildly. Demyx was taken aback by this answer, but didn't show it. His face was expressionless as he only nodded for an answer.

"Come on Dem," Axel laughed, playfully punching his arm. "Lighten up a bit. Have a heart," he joked. Memories from basement slowly seeped into Demyx's mind, taking over his thoughts completely.

"I don't have a heart," he said coldly. A worried expression took over Axels once giddy look.

"Demyx, what's wrong?"

"Why? Why did you choose me out of all the other members? Couldn't you have chosen Xaldin or Saix?"

"Because I don't care about them; you're the only one left that I truly care for. We're best friends," Axel said as if nothing's changed.

"How could you say such things?" Demyx shouted. "You don't know how to care! You don't even know how it is to _feel_!" Demyx took in a deep breath, calming his rage. You only remember what it's like…you don't care; we don't exist. You've told me yourself," he said, his voice turning into a whisper. Axel now realized why Demyx was so sensitive. He had been so cruel to his friend; it seemed being with him was only hurting Demyx more.

"Look," Axel sighed, truly not knowing what to say. Demyx looked at the ground, not wanting Axel to see his tear streaked face. Seeing that he was going to get no where right now, Axel opened up a portal to Twilight Town. "Come on; we'd best get going," Axel said, pulling his hood up. Demyx pulled his hood up in return and walked through the darkness after Axel.

When Demyx walked out of the comforting darkness, he found himself in a dense wood. Rays of blinding sunlight shone through the woods roof. There was a narrow pathway that stood out most in between the population of trees. Curiosity took over Demyx and he decided to go down the path; Axel following swiftly behind him. They cautiously made their way down the dim dirt way, blending with the shadows. When they reached the end of the path, both Nobodies dove into the safety of the trees; a gigantic mansion laid before them. It looked old and unused, broken tombstones lie about the front lawn with vines creeping up the stone walls and a large iron gate to keep people out; or in. But this was not the reason they hid for in front of the mansion stood someone dressed completely in black; hooded cape, black jeans, black boots, black gloves, with the hood up. He was dressed exactly like the Organization XIII members, but did not belong to the organization. Within seconds of arriving at the mansion, both members watched in curiosity as the cloaked figure opened a portal of darkness and disappeared through it.

"He can control darkness!" Demyx shouted in surprise. Axel nodded in agreement.

"This is a surprise. Something's going on, and I have a feeling it has something to do with this here mansion. Demyx, stay here and keep a watch while I go find Roxas. Please?" Axel pleaded.

"Alright," Demyx sighed. Axel grinned a 'thank you' in return as he left to find Roxas, leaving Demyx alone at the creepy haunted mansion. Demyx decided to take a look around the now deserted area, taking time to think through. He felt awkward being around Axel again. It was the first time Axel had spoken a word to him in years. That on day, when he said that none of the members existed, Demyx didn't believe him; but now he thought different. After dwelling on the subject for the past few years and asking questions to a couple of the older organization members, he realized that Axel may be right. He didn't have a heart, therefore he wasn't truly alive. He was an empty shell; a Nobody. He mattered to no one and didn't really care for anyone.

"That's it," he said out loud. "I'm done with pretending to care!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. He leaned against one of the many decaying walls, arms crossed and fuming. Demyx stayed there for quite a while, battling arguments inside his head and loosing miserably. He sighed in defeat and called upon his sitar to relieve his stress. Before he even played a note, though, he was interrupted by a shrill cry for help. Demyx looked up, not sure if he were just imagining things. When another cry for help emitted from the woods, he knew he wasn't. He was about to go help the person in need, but remembered what he had said earlier. "No," he told himself again. "I don't care." Another scream. "Not caring," he whispered, failing to concentrate on his music. More shouts. '_Not caring, not caring, not caring._' One heart wrenching cry. "Fine! I'll help!" Demyx shouted more to himself than anyone. "But only out of curiosity; not caring. Demyx began walking in the direction the cries for help were coming from; the woods. He cautiously walked down the narrow pathway, intently searching for lurking danger. Once halfway down the path, he saw a flash of yellow dart between the trees; a trail of heartless following close behind. Without warning, the yellow figure rammed into the Nobodies chest, showing thing the figure was only a sixteen year old girl. The girl backed away from Demyx, fearing that it was one of the heartless. She was wearing a knee length yellow dress with a thick white belt around her waist, her coffee brown hair was cut short with many layers with her bangs aimlessly falling over her green cat-like eyes that seemed to have small flecks of gold when caught in the suns light; Demyx found the young girl very attractive. His examination of the girl's attractiveness was cut short though when a heartless came out of nowhere and attacked her from the side. With Demyx's quick reflexes, though, the heartless had no time to hurt her. Five more heartless sprinted through the trees and Demyx finished them off effortlessly. Once making sure that it was clear, Demyx held out a helping hand to the fallen girl. She hesitantly grasped his hand and allowed him to help her up. They stood there in silence for a moment, the mysterious girl hanging her head shyly. Demyx thought best to leave and continue to scout the mansion, so he turned and began walking down the narrow pathway once again.

"Wait!" the unknown girl called out, grasping his sleeve. Demyx turned around, making sure his surprise of her speaking to him was well hidden by an emotionless voice.

"What do you want?" he asked in a voice to make the girl reconsider holding him back.

"Thank you; for saving me," she said kindly, smiling up into his handsome face. Demyx nodded and began walking again only to be stopped in mid-step once more.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Why should I? You haven't told my yours, so I don't have a reason to," Demyx said more harshly then he meant to.

"Oh," she said, ashamed by her rudeness. "My name's Melody. Melody Singer," she said, once again a smile pouring over her perfect features. "Now you _have_ to tell me your name!"

"Number Nine," he said, referring to his organization member name. Melody scrunched up her face in distaste.

"Surly you have to have another name other than a number." Demyx sighed, seeing that the girl wasn't going to let him leave until he gave her what she wanted.

"The name's Demyx," he said. Demyx couldn't help the smile the ran across his face when the girls happiness seemed to gain by his name.

"Such a unique name!" she said excitedly. "Thanks for sharing it with me."

"Can I go now?" he asked, his smile fading and his features becoming cold once again. He tried to turn again, but as usual she held him back.

"Please, don't go!" she said, now desperate. "I don't know where I am! You can't just leave me here!"

"Yes, I can," Demyx said, opening a portal of darkness. His curiosity for the girl was now long gone and he thought he should check in on Axel; Kingdom Hearts knowing he can never do anything right. He was a mere foot away from stepping into the portal when Melody whispered,

"Please, take me with you."

"Sorry; I already have a melody for my song," Demyx said, taking another step.

"Don't you have a heart?" Demyx once emotionless mood was now replaced with the anger of his past. His hands formed into tight fists and his body stiffened with his rage.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't," he spoke through gritted teeth, walking all the way through the darkness that proved his non-existence; leaving Melody with no choice but to run in after him, scared to be left alone.

XxXxXxXxX

**Xemnas: what a _bore_!**

**Me: don't make fun of my writing! I have issues with rushing into my plots…**

**Demyx: well, you did want to post the second chapter in celebration of you finally beating KH2…**

**Xemnas: yeah and it took her like what 22 days to complete?**

**Me: that's only because I was mentally challenged while fighting Xigbar…**

**Nicole: haha I only took two minutes to beat him!**

**Xigbar: yeah and she took a _week and half_ to beat me. You must be mentally challenged…but you don't compare to Demyx**

**Me: why do you say that?**

**Xigbar: just look at him everyone looks**

**Nicole: uh Demyx, why are you tying a cord around your tongue?**

**Demyx: shrugs and manages to say _boredom_**

**Me: alrighty…while I try prying the cord off of Demyx's tongue without cutting it off, please review…only if you want to…flames are welcome! Thanks for reading! 3 **


	3. Bonding

**Me: Uh, hey guyz…sorry I'm late '**

**Xemnas: she had writers block…unfortunately she has found a way to put her plot together. My deepest apologies for having to go through such torture.**

**Me: if you don't be quiet, I'll take your speaking rights away**

**Xemnas: it's a free country**

**Me: you don't live in my country…you don't even exist…you don't have rights**

**Demyx: hey what about me?!?!?!**

**Me: everyone but mansex has rights.**

**Xemnas: what did you just call me!?!?!?! :O**

**Me: MANSEX. M-A-N-S-E-X. got it memorized?**

**Axel: you can't steel my line!**

**Me: I'm the author; I can do anything I want.**

**Nicole: I guess it's up to me to introduce the next chapter. Part Three: Bonding is finally up after some time…OrganizationHeartz does not own Kingdom Hearts or her sanity…she lost it a few years back…before she was born…I'm getting off track here…well, enjoy the next chapter of Melodious Nocturne while I go and stop the annoying bickering between the children… ; )**

**Part Three: Bonding**

Melody began to panic; she couldn't see Demyx anywhere. The darkness slowly began snaking up her legs and around her arms, consuming every inch of her body. She felt a pressure in her lungs that threatened to burst if she didn't get oxygen into them soon. She was able to choke out a hoarse plea for Demyx. She felt herself fading from consciousness, knowing that she'll be forever lost in this darkness unless a miracle were to happen and someone would save her from this awful fate.

"Foolish girl," Demyx voice echoed around her. As if answering her silent prayer, she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist and pull her gracelessly out of the black pool and into a white and blue room. Melody fell to her knees, gasping for the air that had been stolen from her. "How many times must I save you in a day?" Demyx asked, looking down at the gaping girl.

"Why did you-"

"Save you?" Demyx said, cutting her off. "Nobody deserves to loose their hearts. Even if they're annoying as you," he said, allowing a hidden smile play across his lips. Melody looked down into her lap, an embarrassed blush rushing to her cheeks. Demyx laughed at the girls' embarrassment. "If it makes you feel any better, I find your girly annoyance cute," he said, surprised that those words had escaped his lips.

"You're the first," she said, beaming at the Nobody. "My mom couldn't stand my childish like ways," she laughed, but her soft pink lips slowly faded into a frown. "I hope she's alright." Demyx was concerned by the girls' worried expression.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, giving up on the whole not caring thing…just for now.

"I would tell you, but _I_ don't even know what happened. My mom and I had just returned to our house in Hollow Bastion after going grocery shopping. I remember feeling exhausted, so I went to my room to take a nap. I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, I found myself in the woods surrounded by those creatures. Then I ran into you!" she said, once again cheerful.

"Even in this predicament you're so happy. Why?" Demyx asked, curious to the girls constant excitement.

"Well, people spend too much time dwelling on painful past events. I, on the other hand, take advantage of the joys of the present, allowing life to lead me on an exciting adventure."

"Only if more people could be like you…" Demyx sighed.

"You could easily be like me," she said, now rising to her feet.

"What?" Demyx asked, confused by the girls statement.

"Don't give me that!" she said, fussily placing her hands on her hips. "You think you're so heartless but you're not! I can hear it in the way you laugh."

"You don't understand," Number Nine said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I truly don't have a heart."

"Give me a break, Issue Boy!" she said teasingly. Demyx was oblivious to the nickname he just received as he spoke.

"Honestly, I don't!" Melody stared at him with an expression on her face that told Demyx she wasn't even close to believing him. Demyx sighed and thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. He hesitantly held out a gloved hand to her, offering for her to take it. She placed her small fragile hand in his large and rather strong one. He slowly pulled her into him, her body almost touching his. She looked up into his hidden eyes with the confusion of a puppy. Demyx nervously pulled her into an awkward embrace, placing his hand on the back of her head and forcing her head to lie against his chest. By this act, Melody became resistant and began to struggle a bit.

"Demyx," she said nervously, attempting to force herself away from his vice like hold on her. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Melody," he lightly laughed. "Calm down; I don't bite." Number Nine felt her attempted struggles lessen. "Good; now listen closely," he said, pushing her head into his chest even more. Melody didn't know what she was supposed to be listening for, but did as she was told. She heard nothing except for Demyx's nervous, short intakes of breath. After a few minutes of hearing nothing _but_ his breathing, Melody realized what she was supposed to be listening for; a heart.

"Oh," she gasped, looking up into Demyx's shielded face. "Oh, Demyx," she sighed, embracing the heartless Nobody. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Demyx was taken aback; he did not expect this reaction. She was actually showing sympathy for him; a Nobody! He stood stiff as a board while the girl hugged him, not knowing if he should return the embrace or not; fortunately he didn't have to decide.

"Sorry," she whispered, backing away from the shocked member and hanging her head in shame, hiding beneath the layers of hair.

"Heh, don't worry about it," Demyx sighing, pulling down his hood for the first time since Twilight Town and running a hand through his golden brown mullet-like hair. While Melody continued to stand and hang her head, still embarrassed by her actions, he looked around the room that they were in. He had transported himself to Castle Oblivion and now resided in the Hall Of Empty Melodies. "Listen," the Melodious Nocturne said exasperatedly. "No matter how much I'd like to stay with you and chat, I better get back to Twilight Town." Melody looked up, gaping, seeing Demyx's features for the first time since they met. She gazed at him in awe, taking in his appearance; his aqua eyes that had small ripples of white, his golden brown mullet hair hanging aimlessly on his pale face, his soft pink lips resting timidly in a line…

"Melody, are you…okay?" Demyx asked, a bit concerned by the way she was starring at him.

"Huh?" She shook her head, coming out of her daze. "Oh," she gasped, seeing the look Demyx was giving her, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Only if you're sure." Melody nodded. "Alright, come on then," he said, opening a portal of darkness. Melody got the impression that Demyx wanted her to go back into the snake-like haze.

"Demyx, I don't think…" she began, taking a step back.

"It's alright," he assured, offering his hand. "I won't let go." She hesitantly grasped his hand, trusting him not to let her be consumed by the darkness.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked as they neared the swirling fog.

"Home." Melody looked up at him with a confused look. "Hollow Bastion," he tried again. Both walked into the portal without another word.

**Nicole: OrganizationHeartz, we'll just call her Kryxlyn though, is busy attempting to rip Xemnas's voice out. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's so short, but she is busily working on Part Four: A Melodies Harmony. Her updating it depends on how much free time she gets during classes and at home. She'll update as soon as she can. Please review…it makes her temper decrease _drastically_. Please and thank you!**

**-OrganizationHeartz- 3 3 3 **


	4. Nobodies Mystery

**Axel: the authoress is too ashamed of her laziness to type to you at the moment.**

**Xemnes: serves her right…**

**Nicole: hey guys, give her a break, it happens once and a while. I get it when I draw, so why not let her get it when she writes, huh? You guys always forgive when I do it!**

**Demyx: that's only because if you do, you'll draw us into the little red book…**

**Nicole: and that's a BAD thing?!**

**Demyx: …noooo…**

**Xemnes: are you crazy boy?! Its awful! Its torture! Its! Nicole whips out the little red book …oh no…RUN AWAY!**

**Sora: uh, organizationheartz does not own kingdom hearts; and neither does nicole mumbles thankfully!**

**Part Four: A Melodies Harmony**

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Melody called from the front door.

"Okay, hunnie. Have fun," her mom said from her place at the kitchen sink. On that note, Melody walked out the door and began heading towards the bailey. A few days ago, after bringing Melody back home, Demyx left promising to return to her in a week or so. She was ecstatic, but for now she had to concentrate on the mission at hand. She made her way through the market place and cautiously entered the bailey walls. She instantly spotted her prey, their back fortunately turned towards her. With footsteps as quiet as a cats, Melody made her way towards the unsuspecting figures. But when she was about a foot away from them, one for the figures turned around and spotted her. The figure shrieked, causing the other two to draw their attention to her.

"Nice try, Melody," said the taller out of the three.

"Like you're any better, Sora," Melody shot back. "Where in the worlds have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"You actually care? That's a first," Sora responded sarcastically.

"Of course I care about my wittle baby cousin," she said in a baby voice, ruffling his spikey chocolate brown hair. Sora swatted her hand away laughing.

"So," Sora began. "What happened while I was…er…gone?"

"Let's see," Melody said, going into thought. "Well, the heartless have returned." The other two, Donald and Goofy, stared at each other knowingly.

"So I've heard… I take it you've been fighting them as usual?" Sora asked, thinking of how fighting always increased the witches happiness.

"Of course!" she said cheerily. "There are also some new creatures. I've yet to find out what they are, but I'll continue looking into it. And a few days ago I-" she stopped, ot knowing if she sould tell Sora about Demyx.

"Melody? What is it?" Sora asked, placing a concerned hand on her arm.

"Well," she started, hesitantly, "I ran into this boy in Twilight Town. He seemed suspicious, so I toyed around with his mind making him think I was a helpless little girl." She thought back to those few days ago.

"What did you find out?" Donald asked curiously.

"Not much, but he's able to control darkness and was wearing a black-hooded coat with the hood up most of the time-"

"Organization XIII!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted in unison.

"Melody, promise me you'll stay away from him!" Sora half shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"Why? "What's wrong?" Melody asked, oblivious to why they were freaking out.

"He belongs to a dark group called Organization XIII. They're planning something big that involves the stealing of innocents hearts. If they find out who you really are, then they may use you or even worse…" Sora shuddered. Melody thought about this; Demyx can control darkness, but he doesn't seem the type to be evil. But what if Sora's paranoia is right? What if Demyx truly was part of some destructive plan? She barley knew the guy…

"What if…," Melody thought a loud, determined to find out more about Demyx and this scheme, "What if I were to try and find out more about this guy and the Organization?"

"I don't know, Melody. It sounds pretty risky," Goofy stated, scratching his chin in thought.

"Maybe Melody's on to something," Donald shouted excitedly, jumping up and down to prove it.

"Well," he said, looking Melody up and down, "he most likely trusts you, and it would help to know what we're getting into." Melody's face lit up with excitement knowing she was able to spend time with the mysterious boy. "I don't see why not," Sora sighed. Melody began to jump up and down, squealing with delight as her inner child came out. Sora was concerned with such a reaction from the girl. He began to think that he was doing the wrong thing. "Melody, you better be careful," Sora stated. She stopped her jumping and smiled at the worried keyblade wielder before her.

"No worries, Sora; I'll be fine." Donald began to tug on Sora's pants.

"We better go, Sora," Donald said. Sora nodded and looked back up to Melody, smiling.

"I guess it's time for us to go. Worlds need saving, you know?"

"As usual, always in a hurry," Melody said, shaking her head. "At least stay in touch this time; and don't go off disappearing for years on end again?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" All three saluted and began to march off.

"Be careful you guys!" Melody called out. Sora waved his hand in acknowledgement. Sora and the gang disappeared around the corner, leaving Melody alone once again. As she walked back home, her thoughts trailed back to Demyx. What if he truly was part of such a dark plan? She didn't want to hurt him; he was her friend. She knew she shouldn't put all her faith into someone she'd just met, but she couldn't help but trust him. But she had a chance to figure things out an if things got out of hand, she'd have no other choice but to take action.

"This is so not fair," she whined, kicking a littered juice can across the road.

"And here I thought you to be happy twenty-four seven," said a voice from behind. Melody turned around,, surprised by the unexpected voice.

"When did you-? How did you-?" Melody stuttered, pointing in every direction and looking around he. "Ugh, never mind," she sighed in defeat, not wanting to cause damage to her brain. Demyx laughed at her frustration.

"So, what's so unfair that it's gotten you so aggravated?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Issues, that's all," Melody sighed, resuming to kick the can.

"Anything I can do to help?" Melody drew her attention back to the Nobody.

"Actually, there is," she said thoughtfully. "What can you tell me about a group called Organization XIII?" she asked, curious as to what his reaction would be.

"Depends," he said, a smile still on his face. So far, Melody was pleased with the reaction. "What do you want to know.

"Well," Melody continued, eyeing him skeptically. "My cousin was in town today. He told me rumors about the group that had been spreading around worlds. He tells me that it's a dark group of people planning something that will hurt others. Is that true?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't. Demyx laughed.

"It all depends on how you look at it. Organization XIII is made up of powerful Nobodies; or a non-existence in human form with no hearts. All we're trying to do is get our hearts back," he explained.

"Wait a second; you said _we_," she noticed, thinking that Sora may be right.

"Yes, I did," Demyx said, his smile fading as he watched Melody pale. "Melody, are you feeling okay?"

"So you're telling me that you're part of the Organization?" Demyx nodded. "So you go around killing innocent people!" Melody accused more than asked. The muscles in Demyx's body tensed when she spoke this. He closed his eyes and spoke slowly through gritted teeth.

"I don't exist; I am cold and heartless. But I am far from a _murderer_," he spat out the last word in distaste. "I saved you from those heartless, didn't I? I've given you no reason to suspect me as a murderer." Melody saw that he was serious, and that she may have hurt him with her accusation.

"Demyx, I'm sorry. I over-reacted," she whispered. Demyx stayed unmoving, eyes closed. He most likely didn't want to be in her company at the moment, so Melody took her leave. She walked down the remaining five feet of the street and miserably rounded the corner that led to her home. Melody was unhappy with herself; she was not one to loose control so easily. With powers like hers, loosing control could only end up hurting someone. The result in this case, though, was that she had hurt Demyx with her choice of words. She wondered if he'd ever speak to her again. Such an accusation could never be forgiven so easily. She knew she'd have to do something to make it up to him. Melody was just about to turn onto her street when a hand shot out of the wall beside her. She didn't have time to think as it grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the wall.

XxXxXxXxX

Me: I'm so sorry that this took so long. There are no excuses; just laziness. And stress…I was in a parade today and running really late. One, my parents got ready ten minutes b4 we had to leave the house. Two, some eighteen year old girl gets on a cell phone then crashes into our car when we're already running late bcuz of traffic. My dad and I had to run around west warwick and had to save a mentally disabled man that fell out of his wheelchair and into the street. Then we got lost in west warwick. It was an hour later that we finally found where I was supposed to be and thank the heavens that the parade was running later. Just thought I'd share my stressful day with you :3 to make my tardy updating and ramblings up to you, I'm already half done with chapter five! It will hopefully be done by the end of the week. I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Please review! Flames welcome!


	5. Gamble of Secrets

Me: see? I told ya I'd have it for you by the end of the week.

Xemnas: she had it ready for yesterday, but she got preoccupied with the Kingdom Hearts game…

Me: don't hold that against me! I haven't been able to figure the first one out in three years…until two days ago I had no idea what to do.

Demyx: please stop bickering and get on with the story! I want to know who pulled Melody through the wall!

Me: oh, sure thing Demyx. This chapter was kinda hard for me to write. I didn't like what happened…not that I don't enjoy the chapter…I just hate one of the characters in it to death! You'll probably be able to figure out which one I don't like easily…

Nicole: okay enough babbling. We do not own Kingdom Hearts or all of its glomp worthy characters…unfortunately.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Part Five: Gamble of Secrets**

Melody went straight through the wall and came out the other side with a shrill shriek, landing on her knees. She immediately jumped to her feet and became aware of her surroundings. She was back at the place she first ended up after going into the darkness. That must mean that Demyx was the one that brought her here. She stood up and looked around, but Demyx was nowhere in sight.

"Demyx?" she called out hesitantly. "Demyx, where are you?"

"Melody, behind you!" Melody turned around just as a white creature was in mid-air, ready to attack. Right before the thing could touch her, a blue form of electricity built up around her hands and shot out at the creature. The unknown attacker fell to the floor, writhing in pain before disappearing into nothingness. She looked up from the now destroyed creature and found that it had brought along a few friends. A few more bolts of electricity and the rest joined their leader. Melody watched the last creature disappear, satisfied with her work.

"Melody!" Melody turned her gaze from the scene to see the owner of the voice; Demyx. He was sprinting at her like a wild dog, concern written all over his face. Demyx then did something so unlike him; he embraced her out of…care? "Are you alright?" he asked, pushing her away but keeping his grip on her shoulders.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, beaming up at him.

"Oh, good. Now, would you care to explain to me who the hell you are?" he asked, his voice rising with every word. At first she didn't know what he was talking about, then realized he was talking about her controlling magic.

"Well, you see," she began, hearing Demyx tapping his foot impatiently. That's when she notice that Demyx wasn't the only one in her company, but three others dressed like himself. "I can't tell," she whispered.

"And why not? I told you about-" Melody stopped him mid-sentence with an cautious glare directed at the ones behind him. Demyx looked over his shoulder, confused by her stare. Demyx immediately spun around, standing in front of Melody protectively.

"Well done," the taller out of the three said, clapping to show his approval. The viewers dropped their hoods, showing that the one that spoke was the eldest of the three. He had long black dreadlocks and angry sideburns. His face showed no emotion but his eyes told all; he hated Melody for a reason unknown to her.

"Xaldin; you attacked her!" Demyx shouted more than asked.

"She is becoming a nuisance to you," his voice was sickly sweet. "I thought I'd do you a favor by ridding you of this burden." Xaldin gestured to Melody, smirking.

"This girl is _anything_ but a nuisance to me!" Demyx sneered. Melody was shocked by how angry Demyx was becoming; he always had such control with his emotions. Why would this situation be any different? Melody felt the tension in the air increase as Xaldin to a few steps forward.

"Nuisance or not, I received orders from the Superior to keep you away from such filth. Destroying her would be the only way," he smiled, a spear appearing out of darkness next to his side. "And I'll see to it that my mission is achieved." With that said, the spear took off at a shocking speed into the air and ended up hanging directly over Melody. "Say good-bye to her pretty face," Xaldin said to Demyx. That's when both Melody and Demyx realized what he was doing. As the spear began to tremble, Demyx pushed Melody out of the way and now stood in the spears course.

"Demyx!" Melody shouted as the spear dove downward. Demyx had no chance to move, the spear was carrying too much speed. Fortunately, another weapon shot threw the air and interrupted the spears path. Both death weapons clanged gracelessly on the floor; Xaldin went into shock.

"Saix!" Xaldin growled, turning on one of the silent Nobodies. This member seemed to be the second oldest; he had blue-silver hair and blazing yellow eyes, a strong built figure and a firm smile. "What _do_ you think you're doing?" Xaldin roared. The one called Saix didn't break the cold eye contact with Xaldin; instead, a smirk found its way across his face.

"Oops, " Saix shrugged, "guess it slipped." It looked as if Xaldin was about ready to beat Saix to death, and he would've if it hadn't been for the sudden portal of darkness appearing behind the trio. Out of the darkness stepped a bewildered looking Nobody with black hair along with purple highlights and violet eyes. A mean scar ran down the left side of his face, eye to chin; and a black eye patch took over where the right eye used to be. He first looked at the flustered faces of Xaldin and Saix, then to the remaining Nobody of the trio, then to Demyx and Melody.

"Sorry to interrupt," he apologized, scratching the back of his head. "But Xaldin, Xemnas wants to see you right away; and Saix, Xemnas wants you to go to Hollow Bastion and keep an eye on…_things_."

Saix nodded and disappeared into a portal of his own; the strange purple-haired man following the act, but not before giving Demyx a questioning look. Xaldin turned his attention to his last partner.

"Axel!" he commanded. The Nobody known as Axel jumped at the sound of his voice. "I want you to get this girl out of here," he growled; Axel nodded. "And you," he now spoke to Demyx. "If I ever catch you with this girl again, I will personally rip her heart out." With one last glare in Melody's direction, Xaldin disappeared into a hole of darkness. Once gone, Melody escaped the terror that was clutching at her heart and tackled Demyx. Demyx was taken by surprise; he lost his balance, bringing both Melody and himself tumbling to the floor. When he tried to get up, Melody pinned him back down to the floor; the girls strength surprising him. Her face was contorted with a mix of both terror and anger.

"What in the worlds did you think you were doing? You could've been killed," she shouted. Demyx's surprise wore off, being replaced by annoyance. He pushed the girl off of him and sat Indian style on the ground.

"Hello?" Demyx said sarcastically, knocking on the girls forehead. "Who was the one that just saved _you_ from being killed?"

"Better me than you! Anyway, I would've stopped it if you'd given me the chance!" she fought back.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, just how would you have stopped it?" he asked, not wanting to loose an argument to a mere girl.

"I'd use-"

"Ahem," Axel cleared his throat, interrupting the bickering teenagers. Melody and Demyx glared at the fiery-haired pyro standing about them. "Wow Demyx, I haven't seen you _this_ lively since you were twelve." Demyx continued to glare. "I congratulate you, miss," Axel said sweetly, bowing awkwardly at Melody.

"Must you be so annoying?" Demyx asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes; now are you going to introduce me to your friend or not?" Axel asked, holding out a helping hand to the glaring girl. Demyx laughed when Melody got to her feet on her own. Axel pulled his hand back in disappointment.

"It's alright, Melody. He may look like he's not all there, but he's not dangerous," Demyx assured.

"But he just-! He's gonna-! Demyx!" Demyx smiled at her attempts of protests.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here," Axel said, holding his hands up in defense. "But, I do have to get you out of here."

"Unfortunately, Axel's right," Demyx sighed. "You're in danger now, and it's my duty to see to it that you're safe, being my fault and all." Melody was about to argue this, but he continued to speak. "Axel, bring Melody home. I have to go talk to someone." Axel nodded, knowingly. "We'll talk more later, Melody," he winked.

"Promise?" Melody asked desperately.

"Promise," he assured, ruffling her hair and backing into a fog of darkness. Melody stared at the now Demyx free space in front of her for a moment. Axel looked at her in pity, but she suddenly turned on her heel and faced him.

"Axel, right?" she asked, smiling her brightest.

"The one and only," he smiled back, knowing he'd have to get used to this girls random mood changes. "Come on, let's get you home."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me: so, were you able to figure out which character I don't enjoy too much? It's kinda obvious. And yes, I made Saix nice in this story. Even though he's really grrrrr in the game, I felt like I owed him a nice personality after I kinda yelled at him to no end…**

**Axel: yes! I finally get a part!**

**Demyx: you've had a part since the first chapter.**

**Axel: yes, but I wasn't in the last chapter! Or the chapter before that! I'm the best organization member out of all of you and should definitely be in every chapter…AND GET THE GIRL! Mwahahahaha**

**Melody: Demyx! I thought you said he wasn't dangerous!**

**Demyx: did I say that? I meant to say he's not dangerous as long as you don't say anything and stay stiff as a board…heh heh.**

**Nicole: on that note, this chapter is officially over. We hoped you liked it and she will definitely be starting on chapter six today seeing that she is sick as a dog. Please review and hope to see in chapter six:3**


	6. A Prophecy

**me: hello my lovely reviewers! I'm finally back! I've put a lot of thought into this chapter. I wanted it to be stupendous!**

**xemnas: yay I'm in the story again!**

**axel: so? they're all here for my bestest friend demyx!**

**roxas: I thought I was your bestest friend? sniffles w/ puppy dog eyes**

**axel: NO ROXY DONT CRY!!!! huggles I love you! you're more than I friend to me!**

**roxas: really?**

**axel: always! kisses roxas on forehead**

**me, nicole, and demyx: awwwwwwwwwww**

**xemnas, saix, and xaldin: my eyes!!!!! It burns!!!!!!**

**me, nicole, and demyx: glare at the evil three**

**xelecsha: hello! I'm organizationheartz nobody, xelecsha (original name chelsea) she and the rest of the gang are currently chasing the 'evil three' around her living room with wooden spoons and nicoles red book (see earlier chapters); so i'll be doing the disclaimer. chelsea does not own kingdom hearts or the lovely couple roxas and axel swoons**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Part Six: A Prophecy**

Demyx made his way to the Alter of Naught with a worried mind. He hoped that Melody would be alright. He felt reassured knowing that Axel will be there to protect her. Demyx quietly walked out on to the large balcony where the Superior waited for him.

"Why?" Demyx asked boldly, standing a few feet behind his leader.

"There is a prophecy," Xemnas spoke without turning around. "It states that an eighth princess holds a power so great that it can either diminish both darkness and light. It seems that the princess has chosen the path of light. She is now a threat to us and must be destroyed before any further harm can be done to us. That eighth princess is your witchly friend."

"How is that possible?" Demyx asked in disbelief.

"She was born into a powerful family," Xemnas said, now facing Demyx. "You have a new mission, Number Nine. First, you need to destroy her source of power; the keyblades chosen one. Then you must destroy the girl."

"She would never put us in harms way," Demyx protested.

That's where you're wrong. She will be the cause of your death. You must get to her before she gets to you."

"You're sending the wrong guy," Demyx moaned, massaging his temples.

"You're the only one she trusts; you're perfect for this mission. Now go; you will find the keyblader in Hollow Bastion." Demyx nodded, seeing there was no use in arguing. He opened a portal of darkness, bringing up his hood before entering it. He had to speak with Axel before completing his mission.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I mean it, Melody. Don't leave the house until Demyx or I come to get you," Axel spoke in a serious tone.

"Okay, I get it!" Melody shouted, having gone over this a thousand times. "Can I have my arm back now?" Axel noticed that he still held onto the girls arm since they left Castel Oblivion. He let go, scratching the back of his head like he usually does when there's not much else to say.

"I've got to return to the Castle now. I expect you to stay put."

"Alright, already!" Melody was becoming annoyed. "Good-bye, Axel," she said, shutting her front door. Axel stared at the door for a moment before shaking his head; he just knew that that girl was going to get herself into trouble. He turned around and laughed to himself.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" Axel asked Demyx, who had apparently been standing behind him the whole time.

"A few minutes ago; I wanted to make sure you weren't causing any trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked defensively. Demyx laughed at his friends reaction.

"So, how is she?" Demyx asked, nodding towards the house.

"She's bright and bubbly as ever," he laughed. "How are _you_ doing? You don't look so good."

"I'm not; Xemnas assigned me to a new mission."

"Really? What is it?" Axle asked curiously.

"Melody's the eighth princess; Xemnas wants her destroyed to save us."

"No kidding," Axel said, surprised. "You're not going to go along with it, are you?" Demyx looked down at his feet, not wanting to face what was to come.

**XxXxXxXxX (A/N: I'm sorry for the frequent POV changes! It has to be done for the chapter to work how I'd like it to! Once again, sorry!!! ;;)**

Melody was amused by Axels over protective ways; she now saw why both he and Demyx were friends. Everyone worries too much. Speaking of worrying…

"Mom, I'm home!" Melody called out, but received no response. "Mom?" she said again, walking into the kitchen. On the counter she found a message:

_Gone out shopping. Be back around six._

_Love you! Mom XOXO_

Melody's gaze went to the clock; it was only eleven. So much has happened in the last three hours. She didn't know what to do with herself; who knows when Demyx and Axel would come back.

"You can't do that to her! She's your _friend_!" Melody heard Axel shout. He was back sooner than she thought. She ran to the front of the house and looked out the window, spotting Axel and Demyx arguing over something. She quietly opened the window and listened to the conversation.

"You know me better than that!" Demyx said, appalled.

"Then what are you going to do?

"I'm going to obey my orders. I'm going to battle him…and loose," Demyx said, looking off into the distance. Melody's jaw dropped; what was he planning on doing?

"Demyx, that's suicide!" Axel shouted.

"I'll be fine; I'll escape before he can do too much damage," Demyx smiled, confident in his plan.

"Be careful; if anything were to happen to you…" Axel looked at the pavement for a moment before looking back up at Demyx with a smirk. "Where ya gonna be? You know, just in case you get your butt kicked and all."

"Ha ha, very funny Axel," Demyx smiled. "I'll be at the Bailey. You can come watch a true villain fight." Axel laughed.

"Fire is the true villain," Axel said, calling his flaming chakrams to his grasp.

"Ah ah ah," Demyx said, waving his index finger at the pyro. "Water is superior to fire." Demyx's sitar appeared above him in a cluster of bubbles and landed gracefully in his hands. "Dance water! Dance!" Demyx shouted, pointing the arm of the unique instrument at Axel.

"Uh oh." Axel's face dropped as gallons of water hit him at a furious speed. Melody forgot about what had been said a few minutes before and snickered at Axels drowned dog state. "Demyx!" Axel roared once the water was out of his eyes.

"See ya!" Demyx ran into a portal of darkness, escaping Axel's wrath and entering a different fate. Melody regained her senses and remembered what was going on. Now, where was it that Demyx was going?

"The Bailey!" Melody shouted, remembering what Demyx had said; forgetting that Axel was still outside. His gaze adverted to the window Melody was at, eyes widening in surprise.

"Melody?" Axel asked questionably. She gaped at Axel for a moment, then sprinted to the back of her house. "Melody! Don't you dare!" she heard Axel shout. She flung open her back door and headed up the stairs to the Bailey, hoping Axel wasn't on her tail. Melody reached the Bailey with no sign of an angry Axel. There was no sign of Demyx, neither. The once peaceful Bailey was now in ruins. Sections of the staircase had crumbled into nothing on the dirt ground. Melody was surprised that bits of the stairs were still in place by the way things were looking. Melody jumped from section to section until she reached the lower level. She immediately ran through a gaping hole in the wall, hoping that Demyx was near. Fortunately, her assumption was right; unfortunately, he looked to be in bad shape.

"Demyx!" Melody shouted, running towards his bent over form.

"Melody?" Demyx said, looking up at her in horror. She knelt by his side and wrapped her arms around him, forcing him to lean into her. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Demyx," Melody sighed. "Why? Why did you do it?" Demyx know what she was talking about and smiled at her.

"To save you," he beamed. "But, it wasn't supposed to end this badly; I guess it's better for you if I just disappear."

"You're so _stupid_!" Melody shouted. She didn't understand his intentions completely. This wasn't fair to him; she could have done something. She stared at the Nobody in her arms. He was in great pain; eyes closed and struggling for breath. She buried her face into his spiky soft hair, enjoying the feeling against her face.

"You should go now," Demyx said a few minutes later. Melody lifted her head and looked into his eyes. His were now open, staring off into the distance. She watched in horror as Demyx began to fade away in her arms.

"Don't leave me," she whispered softly. Demyx's gaze shifted to her, a faint smile appearing on his lips. To her disappointment, his eyes quickly averted to a distraction behind her.

"Melody," Demyx whispered, closing his eyes in pain. "Run!" Melody looked at Demyx in confusion; run from what? She looked over her shoulder and now knew why he told her to run; a portal of darkness had appeared behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked hesitantly. A cloaked hooded figure stepped gracefully out of the darkness, spotting her immediately. "Who are you? Stay away!" Melody shouted, wrapping her arms protectively around the fading Demyx. The figure dropped its hood, revealing the man that Xaldin called Saix. "You!" she said in realization; this was the man who had saved Demyx from before. "What do you want?" she asked skeptically. The man stared down upon the two, his face as readable as a stone.

"You care for this boy a lot, don't you?" he asked solemnly.

"I-" She looked up in surprise, wondering why he would ask such a thing. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking away; not trusting the Nobody. "e saved me several times; I am in debt." She wasn't lying about that; she really did owe him a lot, but she wasn't going to tell him the full truth or she may endanger Sora and her friends.

"I see; you owe him your life," he said, rubbing his chin in thought. "If you could save him, what would you be willing to sacrifice?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "Anything…" she whispered.

"Your powers?" he questioned.

"How did you-" he put up his hand to silence her.

"Before you make any decisions, you must learn something important about your existence." Melody didn't continue to question Saix; she sat quietly and gave him her full attention. "You were born into prophecy. There are a number of worlds that make up Kingdom Hearts; eight princesses are scattered throughout these worlds. Each princesses heart is pure enough to lock and unlock doors to other worlds that Kingdom Hearts has sealed away. Unfortunately, Kingdom Hearts is made up of both darkness and light, making it dangerous for the doors to be open. The eighth princess, though, has the power to fill Kingdom Hearts with either light or darkness. Melody, that princess is you. If you follow the path of light, the darkness would disappear; taking us with it. The worlds would finally be at peace. If you choose darkness, innocents will continue to suffer and die. Melody, this is your destiny. Are you willing to alter fate to save this boy? This…Nobody?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Melody's gaze went blank. She came out of her stupor a minute later.

"You've got to be joking me!" she shouted. "I can't be- I am _not_ that princess! Tell me I am not the eighth princess!" she raved. Saix shook his head, knowing he'd get either this reaction or acceptance; he had been hoping for the latter. Melody cried out in frustration; too much information in one given moment. What was she going to do? Demyx groaned in her arms, slightly moving in pain; she knew what had to be done. She gently laid Demyx on the ground and rose to her feet, walking over to the mysterious Nobody.

"Like I said," she stated, looking up at Saix. "Anything." Saix smiled knowingly to himself; the prophecy was coming true.

"Make sure he stays unseen; if Xemnas finds him, he'll be severely punished for both failing his mission and betraying the organization. Do that, and I'll take care of the rest." Melody nodded; she, too, had a mission. "Now, look deep into your heart; find you powers core. Once you've found it, put your very being into transferring that power into the boy; wish it away." Melody concentrated, making sure not to distract herself with roaming thoughts. She focused on her heart, trying to find her powers strength. She tried and tried again, but it seemed hopeless; she was unable to locate her power. Her thoughts automatically filled with dread, knowing that if she couldn't find her power, Demyx would surely die. She thought back to the day they met; how he was so cold to her. He doesn't show it much, but she knows he's overprotective of her. He's saved her multiple times, now it was her turn. She put all her heart into finding the power she needed to save him. She felt the warm flow of energy travel through her body, touching every inch of her. She had found her source; Demyx was her source of power. She forced the energy out of her with all her strength, directing it at Demyx. She felt her magic drain slowly out of her system, weakening her as it decreased. She dreaded the feeling of vulnerability, but Demyx deserved to live more than she did. As the last bits of magic exited her body, she opened her eyes and studied the now non-fading Nobody. She turned her attention back to Saix, his face fading in and out of focus.

"Did it work?" she whispered. Saix nodded. "Good." With a small smile playing across her lips, she closed her eyes and let herself fall; unable to hold her weight up any longer.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**me: now that the 'evil three' are under lock and key, I'd like to give you all a little extra something for reading this long awaited chapter and sticking with me so far!**

**PREVIEW OF PART SIX!**

Saix reached out and caught the girl in her arms. He gently laid the girl down just as Demyx gained consciousness. Demyx got the wrong impression when he woke up seeing Saix towering over an unconscious Melody.

"Get away from her!" Demyx shouted, struggling to sit up. Saix glanced up at Demyx, smiling softly. "What have you done to her?!" Demyx asked, not fully understanding why Melody was on the ground, unconscious.

"It's not my destiny to kill her," Saix spoke carefully. "It's yours." With that said, a portal of darkness appeared behind the mysterious Nobody. "Take good care of her," he whispered, stepping into the darkness.

"Wait!" Demyx called out, leaning towards where Saix just stood. His cry was to no avail; the portal had already faded into nothing.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Me: so what do ya think? This chapter was literally twelve pages written out…yes I write my chapters out first before I type them…its an issue I have.**

**Nicole: omg! Did you hear about how KH2 FM+COM coming out in the US was just a huge April fools joke!?!?!**

**Axel: not ah! Chelsea's uncle said it was coming out!**

**Me: that's right! He did say that! It was in a video game book!**

**Nicole: but…but what if it truly was all a joke!**

**Me: then the world will come to an end as we know it.**

**Nicole, me, and all of organization xiii: dies**

**Demyx: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter…even though I almost got myself killed. Now Saix will pay for doing what ever he has done to Melody! glares at Saix**

**Saix: hey, I'm only here to tell the prophecy!**

**Demyx: YOU WILL PAY! sitar appears in cluster of bubbles**

**Saix: now Demyx, its not nice to point sharp objects at someone….uh oh…**

**Me: okay, before this gets out of hand, and before I make this thing eight pages long, I want to thank you all once again for reading this chapter and also advertise my friends story The Non Existence! It is really good, but I'm just too lazy to post all of his chapters at the moment. There are originally nine but I only have three up at the moment ;; if you like it I'll be sure to post more. You can find the story in my favorites if your unable to find it in a search! THANK YOU!**

**Axel: now review, got it memorized?**


	7. Savior

**Me: runs and hides from readers**

**Xemnas: shows readers she's under the table. Fire at will…**

**Me: XEMNAS!**

**Nicole: stop it you two. Its like a non stop war in this house because of you.**

**Demyx: but its soooo entertaining when she has writers block! They argue back and forth and back and forth and back and for-**

**Melody: I think they get the idea hun.**

**Demyx: omigoshers! She called me hun! Omigosh omigosh dies of euphoria**

**Melody: um…we do not own kingdom hearts. Chelsea does own me though ;D I'm proud to be her favorite character!**

**Part Seven: Savior**

Saix reached out and caught the girl in his arms. He gently laid the young girl down just as Demyx gained consciousness. Demyx go the wrong impression when he woke up seeing Saix towering over an unconscious Melody.

"Get away from her!" Demyx shouted, struggling to sit up. Saix glanced up at Demyx, smiling softly. "What have you done to her?!" Demyx asked, not fully understanding why Melody was unconscious.

"It's not my destiny to kill her," Saix spoke carefully. "It's yours." With that said, a portal of darkness appeared behind the mysterious Nobody. "Take good care of her," he whispered, stepping into the darkness.

"Wait!," Demyx called out, leaning towards where Saix just stood. His cry was to no avail; the darkness had already faded away. His gaze averted to Melody's motionless form a few feet away. He slowly got to his feet and made his way to Melody with slow uncoordinated steps.

"Melody?" Demyx asked, kneeling beside her. "Melody?" he asked again nudging her a little. "Melody, wake up!" Demyx shouted in a childlike voice.

"Demyx?" came Axels concerned voice. Demyx looked up at his red headed friend with worry. "What happened?" Demyx didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I'm not sure. I shouldn't be alive right now; I was defeated. Then Melody…we were talking when one of the other members appeared behind her," he spoke, looking down in shame of not being able to help her before. "I couldn't focus on anything after that; I could only hear the mummer of voices." Axel knelt by Demyx and looked over their friend.

"Well, she seems fine. No scratches or bruises; I think she's just asleep," Axel stated.

"Asleep?! Then why won't she wake up?" Demyx shouted in confusion.

"Exhaustion?" Axel shrugged; Demyx glared at him in return. "Okay, okay. Let's just get her home before anyone else finds out that you two are still alive." Demyx nodded in agreement, scooping Melody up in his arms.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Melody moaned in her sleep, showing signs that she would be waking soon.

"Hey, Dem?"

"Yeah, Axel?"

"I've got to go do some things. I'll be back as soon as I finish."

"Okay," was his monotone response. Axel looked at the Melodious Nocturne in concern.

"You gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be better when she wakes up though."

"Alright. I'll be back to check up on you guys. Be careful and stay out of sight." Demyx nodded in response. Axel opened a portal, giving one last concerned glance in Demyx's direction before head into the dark haze. Demyx sighed and rested his head upon the bed that Melody lay on.

"Melody," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better friend. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you. I promise you…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Melody woke up with fear clinging to her heart. All she could think about was Demyx. She pushed herself up a little, attempting to examine her surroundings. To her relief, she found herself in her room lying in bed with a lump on her chest. Looking down, she saw the mussed up heap of Demyx's spiky hair. She smiled down at him in adoration, happy that she had finally done something useful with her powers. She unconsciously began to run her fingers through his hair while thinking of what had happened that day…or was it yesterday? She had no idea, but let the thought pass for the moment as Demyx began to stir underneath her gentle caress. "Demyx?" she asked softly. Demyx sat up, groggily blinking away the sleep from his eyes. His features came back to life as he realized that she was awake and speaking to him.

"Melody!" he shouted in joy, latching onto her small form in attempt to make sure she was really there. Melody laughed at the action.

"Nice to see you, too, Demyx." He pulled back and gazed at her worriedly.

"Melody, what happened to you?" She looked away for a moment, silently cursing herself for not coming up with an alibi first; she knew Demyx would assume murder if he really knew what had happened. She looked back to him with a smile as bright as a rising sun and said,

"I'll tell you when the time is right. Let's not ruin the moment, shall we?" She had to laugh at his bewildered expression. He shook his head and came back to his senses, smiling his head off.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you're back to your normal self," he laughed, sitting on the bed with her.

"And I'm happy to see you looking much more alive then when I last saw you," she said, her smile softening until it formed into a worried frown. "I was afraid I was going to lose you," she whispered resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"You almost did," he whispered, laying his head on top of hers. They sat in silence for a few moments before Demyx spoke again. "Thank you. I don't know what saved me, but I believe you had something to do with it." She glanced up at him with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Me: so this was a sorta filler chapter. I haven't written in a while and I apologize. I've been reading too much AkuRoku fanfiction which has taken up all my free school time. And I've been crushing on my prom date so we've been talkin online any chance we get.**

**Demyx: Chelsea got kiiiiiiissed!**

**Me: shuddap!**

**Xemnas: like anyone would wanna kiss her!**

**Me: I suggest you keep your mouth shut, or do I have to whip out the lil red book?**

**Xemnas: ha! That doesn't effect me! Its just a-Nicole enters room with pencil and little red book in hand- oh no. if anyone loves me, they'd save me just about now.**

**Axel: review, got it memorized?**


	8. A Blue Haired Friend

**Me: wow two chapters in one week. I guess I'm backed up with ideas and need to be flushed out XD**

**Xemnas: that wasn't funny.**

**Me: shut up**

**Nicole: please don't start. You were doing soo well too.**

**Me: just to let u know. The ending of this chapter took forever to write (2 hours) cuz I kept on changing my ideas. XD but I think I like the way it is. Idk what you guys will think but yea. Also, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all that read and review this story. Even if u don't review, thanks for giving my first KH fanfic a chance. It makes me very happy.**

**Saix: okay okay. You said thank you, now get on with the story! I'm in this chapter! Its **_**named**_** after me!**

**Axel: wow full of ourselves aren't we**

**Demyx: let the guy have his fun. I too want to get on with the story. I want more fluffy with Melody!**

**Me: uh…heh heh…about the fluffy…okie I don't own kingdom hearts or my beloved Demyx, but I do own Melody, so if anyone takes her, you will suffer uh..yea you will just suffer.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Part Eight: A Blue Haired Friend**

Demyx growled in frustration as the girl in front of him continued to pace and complain.

"_Demyx_," she whined. "I can't be cooped up in a stuffy old house for days on end. I _need_ to go outside."

"For the thousandth time, Melody, no!" Melody stopped her pacing to glare at the mullet head.

"You're so mean," she said, sticking out her tongue in a childlike manner.

"You know it's too dangerous," he said, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

"I know," she sighed, leaning against her wall. She needed to get out without Demyx knowing. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" she asked in her most innocent voice.

"No, thanks," he mumbled, slowly drifting into sleep. Melody smiled at the sleepy Nobody, almost feeling guilty for going behind his back; almost. She quietly went downstairs and out the back door. She slowly walked around Hallow Bastion, enjoying the fresh air and basking in the sunlight that she had craved for the past week. She found that her feet had brought her to the Bailey. She looked around at the ruin before her, wondering if it will ever be restored to its natural beauty. She sat down and looked over the land, gazing at the crumbling castle in the distance. She wondered how Sora was doing. She hoped he'd check in with her soon; she needed any information on Organization XIII that he had. She also needed to find a way to prevent the worlds destructions without her powers…

"If I were Xaldin, you'd be dead right now," said a deep voice from behind the dazed girl.

"I thought I'd seen the last of you last week," she spoke, not bothering to turn around.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he stated, sitting down next to her. "You're risking a lot being here; I could sense you three worlds away. It won't be long until the others find you as well."

"Yeah, well- Wait; you could _sense_ me? As in, like, _smell_?" she asked, both amazed and disgusted by the thought.

"In a way; I guess you could say that," he said, laughing at her expression. They fell silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Melody shifted her leg, which had happened to fall asleep over the past few minutes.

"Saix?"

"Hmm?" he responded, looking over at the girl curiously.

"Could you…could you tell me more about that prophecy?" she asked the blue haired man. Saix looked back out over the land, shaking his head. "I can't tell you more than I already have. Too much information may lead to disaster."

"Disaster? In what way?" Melody asked, concerned by the tone of his voice.

"You're able to change you're destiny. You've done it once, you can do it again."

"Oh yeah, like that helps. I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to do. I don't have my powers anymore, so there's no other way that I can think of to help alter the worlds to their rightful states."

"Do you regret giving up your power?" Saix asked out of pure curiosity, even though he already knew the answer.

"Not at all! I'm so grateful to have Demyx still with me!" she stated, standing up; Saix stood along with her. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost him," she said sadly. To Melody's surprise, Saix wrapped his arms around the exasperated girl. Melody felt awkward with the blue haired Nobody hugging her; she barely knew him! But she soon returned the caring embrace. They stood there for a few moments, until Saix took her by surprise.

"Do you love him?" he asked. Melody pulled back a little in shock; his arms still around her waist holding her in place. How was she supposed to answer such a question? Did she love him? She only knew him for a few weeks. Maybe she did love him; she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving her. It would be as if a part of her heart would have been missing. She looked back up at Saix with a contorted face, wondering what to say.

"I-" she began.

"Organization XIII!" Melody and Saix's gaze averted to the trio of voices; Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Great," Melody whispered, rolling her eyes, knowing that her cousin would over react at the situation at hand. At the appearance of Sora's Keyblade, Saix opened a black portal. He let go of Melody's waist and began to walk into the darkness, motioning for Melody to follow.

"Melody!" Sora called out after his cousin. Melody smiled at the younger brunette, inwardly laughing at the thoughts that could be racing through his mind. She turned an ran to the waiting Nobody, latching onto his arm. Sora charged at the portal, Keyblade in hand, after Melody and Number Seven; the darkness diminished before he could reach it. Sora turned back to his friends for help, but they looked just as worried and confused as he felt.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You let her out of the house?! You idiot!" Axel shouted, small flames spouting around his form. "She could be _killed_!"

"You think I don't know that?! She snuck out when I fell asleep!" Demyx fought back, his face reddening out of anger.

"You should've been looking out for her! You care about her, don't you?!" Axel spat back. Demyx cursed himself for letting his affection for the girl show; that could mean the possibility of someone using that against him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Melody and Saix stumbled into Melody's parlor; Melody still latched onto his arm.

"Melody?"

"Mhmm?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a death grip?"

"Oops, sorry," she smiled shyly, removing her hand from his arm where and indentation had been formed. "What's that?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's what?" he asked, looking up as well.

"Listen." Both stood quiet, listening intently. "Shouting! Coming from my bedroom!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go," he said, beginning to walk up the staircase; Melody sneaking her way in from of him and bouncing up the stairs. She found her door ajar when she arrived, seeing Demyx and Axel fighting again.

"You think I don't know that?! She snuck out when I fell asleep!" That was Demyx.

"You should've been looking out for her!" That was Axel. Melody felt guilty for causing such an unneeded argument between the two friends. She opened up the door just as Axel continued to shout, his anger stopping her in her tracks. "You care for her don't you?" Melody looked over at the red faced Demyx, wondering how he'd answer the question she had once been asked. Demyx hesitated before resuming destroying his voice.

"No, I don't! _You_ may think I do; _she_ may think I do. The truth is, _Axel_, is that it's all an act. I don't have a _heart_ to care with. Therefore, I have no _reason_ to care. I could kill her and not feel the least bit guilty," he explained, trying to convince himself more than Axel. He continued to glare at the pyro, struggling to calm himself. Axel took a step forward.

"Dem, surely you don't mean-"

"I do," was Demyx's monotone response.

"But Dem-" Axel was interrupted by a new voice.

"Demyx?" Axel and Demyx both looked at the door, taken aback by the two new faces; Melody and Saix.

"Melody!" Demyx gasped. "I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did," Melody responded, voice quiet. Melody gave a weak smile to Axel and turned to Saix. "I'm going downstairs. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Melody solemnly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, all conscious thoughts clouded by Demyx's harsh, hurtful words.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Me: please don't kill me demyx!**

**Demyx: you. Took. The fluffy. Away!**

**Melody: but I don't wanna be killed by demyx!**

**Demyx: I don't wanna be the killer of Melody!**

**Saix: omigoshers I'm nice! SQUEE!!! all look at Saix with an expression between shock and fear**

**Nicole: did he just say 'omigoshers' then actually **_**squee**_

**Axel: still shocked yes. Yes I think he did.**

**Xemnas: while they gaze at Saix in pure interest, please review this…'**_**wonderful**_**' chapter.**


	9. Maybe

**Me: I've had this chapter typed out and ready to post before school ended. I've just been really lazy and haven't posted it. I apologize about my laziness. I'm working on next chapter so no worries. I hope to have it up soon with work and all…**

**Xemnas: I can't believe they hired you…slaps forehead**

**Me: what's that supposed to mean?! I've been doing a good job! I'm a good coffee maker!**

**Xemnas: watch out people! Dunkin donuts is going to go bankrupt cause of this girl!**

**Me: why you- tackles Xemnas**

**Melody: uhhhh we do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. We also do not own the song "Maybe" written by Secondhand Serenade good band. OrganizationHeartz does own me though ;D**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Part Nine: Maybe**

Demyx went to run after her, but Saix blocked his way. "Move!" he said, hysterically. "Please! Melody!" Saix placed a hand on the frantic Nobody.

"Sit," he said in a firm, demanding voice and pointed to the bed. Demyx obediently walked over to the bed and sat. Saix turned his attention to the red head. "You." Axel blinked a few times, coming out of his daze, and focus on the blue haired man. "Don't you have some matters to attend to?" Axel looked up in thought for a moment before nodding and disappearing through a portal. Saix turned back to the blank, paled face of Number Nine. Saix sighed and ran a hand through his long, smooth hair.

"Why would you say such things?" he asked.

"I didn't know she was listening," Demyx spoke softly, not looking at him.

"Listening or not; what I don't understand is why you would say words you don't mean."

"But I do mea-"

"No, you don't. You know as well as I do that you don't. I know you care for her."

"I don't care about anyone," Demyx spoke, somewhat uncertain.

"Fine, so I guess you wouldn't care if I go downstairs right now and destroy her myself?" Saix asked curiously.

"Go ahead," Demyx winced at his answer, finally glancing at Saix; his was blank of emotion.

"Better yet," Saix continued, trying to break the barrier. "I'll have Xaldin come and do the job instead." Fear clung onto Demyx; he couldn't be serious…could he? "Just imagine!" Saix exclaimed. "her heart wrenching cry out for your help as Xaldin slowly tears her heart out. And you, just standing off to the side, not feeling an inch of guilt from allowing her to die in such a torturous fashion!"

"No! Melody!" Demyx broke, sprinting for the door. Saix reached out and grabbed him, holding him back.

"She looks at you with pleading eyes that are begging you to save her from this fate. She shouts out your name despairingly," Saix says, voice rising.

"I'm here, Melody! I won't let you die!" Demyx shouts out, frantically reaching out to the invisible scene before him.

"It's too late now!" Saix continues. "She stares at you with sad eyes and takes a struggled breath. She whispers 'I love you' with the last remains of air in her lungs. Her eyes become glazed and empty of emotion as Xaldin drops her to the cold, cruel floor. A wicked smirk spreads across his face as he holds out her heart to you. You watch in horror as it's devoured in darkness."

"No!" Demyx cries out.

"Yes! Melody is dead! And it's all because you didn't _care_ enough to help her!"

"Melody!" Demyx cries out yet again, dropping to his knees.

"How could you, Demyx?" Saix asked, appalled. "She was only _sixteen_! How could you let her die?"

"Melody!" Demyx shouted out in one last despairing cry, tears running down his hot cheeks. Saix backed away from the now distraught teen. Maybe Demyx hadn't been the best guinea pig to test the power of illusion that Zexion had taught him. He opened a portal and stepped through, knowing that Melody was the only one who could help him now.

XxXxXxXxX

Melody sat at the kitchen table, trying to sort out all that's happened to her in the past few weeks. She had spent these two weeks with Organization XIII, but her friends had shown no signs of worlds domination like Sora had earlier described them. Obviously Xaldin did; and didn't he speak of a Superior? The Superior must be behind all this destruction. What about the purple haired man? She'll have to look into him. Now Demyx, he had called himself number nine, so there must be more members than the ones she'd already met. Melody sighed and dropped her head onto the table.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Bad idea."

"Melody!" She jumped out of her seat and clumsily fell to the floor.

"Not my day, now is it?" she mumbled, standing up and placing the chair upright.

"No! Melody!" Her gaze traveled over to the staircase, attention focused on the distressed cry.

"Demyx?" she questioned softly to herself.

"Melody!" came Demyx's cry, full of despair.

"Demyx!" Melody shouted, knocking over the chair once again in her hurry. She bounded up the stairs to her room, finding Demyx kneeling on the floor with tears flowing down his red cheeks. "Demyx?" she asked softly. He looked up at the witch with a face that could even give Xaldin a heart.

"Melody?" he whispered in disbelief. He took in his surroundings and realized that he'd been in Melody's room the whole time. When done tracking the room, his gaze once again met hers. Melody watched in concern as Demyx's eyes slowly closed; Melody was able to catch him before falling over. Melody cradled the broken teenager in her arms, burying her face in his hair. "Oh, Demyx," she sighed.

XxXxXxXxX

Demyx quietly plucked at his sitar, being cautious not to wake the sleeping girl next to him. He was embarrassed that Melody had found him in his previous state. She wouldn't have found him like that if he hadn't acted like a complete jerk. He ran a hand through his hair and once again concentrated on his music; this time singing softly. He had wrote the song for Melody.

_Didn't you want to hear  
the sound of all the places we could go  
Do you fear  
the expressions on the faces we don't know  
It's a cold hard road when you wake up  
and I don't think that I  
Have the strength to let you go_

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
that everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving   
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

After finished with that song, he went to go play another, but froze when he felt two arms snake around his waist. He looked down and saw Melody bury her head in his stomach.

"Demyx?" she mumbled into him.

"Yeah?" he said softly.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, attempting to hide herself in his waist. He looked down at the body that clung to him, feeling guilty and ashamed for his harsh words from earlier. He ran his fingers through her hair, hesitating when he felt her tense a bit. Demyx sighed, wrapping his arms around her fragile waist and cradling her in his arms. She placed her head on his chest, not daring to look up at him. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity of decades until she finally met his gaze, apparent sadness in her eyes. You should leave and forget about me; pretend that I don't exist. Unless you'd prefer…" she whispered, not finishing the sentence. Pure shock spread over the Nobody's face. Melody snuggled closer to Demyx, hiding her face as he spoke.

"I will never leave you." Melody smiled into his chest, allowing exhaustion to take over her mind and body. Demyx quietly whispered into her ear, "I promise. I lied when I said I didn't care, because I do care; more than you'll ever know." He smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. "I love you." She smiled in her sleep and he hoped that she heard him in her dreams; but that' all it will ever be. Only a dream.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Me: I'm pretty upset of how short this chapter is. I hate short chapters. I'll make shure the next one is longer. I promise. But I must sleep now cause I'm running on a French vanilla coolatta and four hours of sleep. Woot woot! Nighty night, sleep tight ;D**

**Nicole: Don't let the bed bugs bite!!!! **

** 33333333333333333333333333333333**


	10. Information

**Demyx: where's Chelsea?**

**Axel: ****shes**** hiding from the reviewers.**

**Demyx****:why**

**Nicole: because she was lazy and hasn't ****update**** since oh lets see months ago!**

**Demyx: ****ohhhh**

**Melody: opens fridge uh Chelsea, why are you in the fridge?**

**Chelsea: Melody! closes door**

**Nicole: enjoy this short chapter. She'll have a bigger one up sooner or later. gets out little red book**

**Demyx, Axel, Melody, ****Chelsea[****from inside fridge: GAY PORN! ****xx**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Part Ten:**

Melody woke up shivering from the coldness of her bedroom and snuggled deeply into the warmth beside her. She wrapped her arm around the pillow, feeling the rise and fall of its breathing; but that's when the realization of pillows never breath hit her. Her eyes flew open, reveling that she was extremely close to a body, and not just any body, but Demyx's body. She slowly pulled from the body, attempting not to disturb his rest. Melody smiled at the sleeping teen; his mouth hanging slightly open and hair hanging aimlessly in his face. She gently moved the hair out of his eyes and kissed his cheek. After one last glance at her friend, she quietly stepped out of the room and downstairs.

"Melody!" Melody blinked in confusion at the bottom of the stairs. Sitting around her kitchen table was Sora, Donald, and Goofy eating a breakfast feast. "Your mom sure does make a good meal," Goofy complimented.

"My…mom?" Melody asked, not fully understanding why her cousin and his friends were here, eating breakfast at her tale at a time like this.

"Yeah; Aunty Meg. She went out with a few friends a little while ago. She said you were asleep so we waited for you to get up," Sora explained.

"You…did?" Melody was seriously having trouble concentrating. She glanced at the microwave clack and understood why; it was only six in the morning. Melody inwardly groaned.

"Melody, are you okay?" Donald asked in concern. A moment later Sora jumped out of his seat and launched himself at her. Melody screamed and tried to escape the wild brunette but was too slow and both cousins went tumbling to the floor. Melody looked up in shock at the teen on top of her.

"Say my name!" Sora demanded.

"What?" was Melodys confused reaction.

"Oh my God! They brain washed you!" Sora shouted, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Sora continued to chant.

"Sora…" Melody said, struggling to breath.

"Poor, poor Melody. Oh my God!"

"Sora? Melody said in annoyance. Sora let go and started to shake her by her shoulders.

"Melody! You have to remember me!"

"Sora!" Sora blinked in surprise. "My God, Sora, you're worse than Axel. Get off of me," Melody grumbled. Sora rolled off of his cousin and watched her stand up.

"So, they _didn't_ brain wash you?" he asked.

"_Who_?" Melody said in an aggravated tone.

"The Organization XIII," Sora said weakly. Melody stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Donald asked confused.

"Brain washed?" Melody was able to squeeze out in her laughter.

"Hey! You never know! They're capable of anything!" Sora shouted in defense.

"Yeah? Like what?" Melody asked. Sora looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Melody, they kidnapped Kairi," he said quietly. "That blue haired man took her." Melody's smile disappeared from her face and paid more attention as to what Sora had to say; so did a dark shadow standing in the stairway. "They plan to fill the worlds with the darkness," he said, standing. "And they're using me to do it." Sora looked at his feet and balled his fists.

"Sora?" Melody asked, worried for her cousin.

"They take the hearts of innocents. Too many people are dying." Sora's form began to shake. Melody looked away. Could all Sora is saying be true? Could her friends really be harming innocents? If all he says is true, then something has to be done; and soon.

"Sora-"

"This has to come to an end!" Sora shouted, going into a fighting stance. "And I'll be the one to do it," he said, determined. "Melody, chose your side. Light? Or the darkness?" Melody stared in horror as she watched her cousin summon his keyblade to use against her if she chose the wrong side.

"Sora I…" Melody started, frightened of his grave expression. "I can't," she whispered.

"You 'can't' or you 'won't'? Don't protect them, Melody. They're only using you. Once they get what they want, you're as good as dead to them."

"No!" Melody shouted. "They wouldn't harm me," Melody reassured herself.

"Yes, they will! Without a second thought your 'friends' will kill you." Melody stared at her feet, too overwhelmed to speak. "So destroy them, Melody. Destroy _them_ before they destroy _you_. Understand? It's the only way…" he trailed off, calming down.

"I understand," she whispered. Sora called back the keyblade and walked out of the house without another word. Donald and Goofy followed her cousin out the door. Melody barely noticed their 'goodbyes'. She sank to the floor, burying her head in her knees. She didn't want to believe Sora. None of her new friends would ever harm her. But even if it were true, she could never ring herself to harm them, no matter what the cause. What was she supposed to do?

"Pondering all the ways you could kill me?" She jumped to her feet at the sudden voice behind her. "Do you honestly believe you can destroy me?" Demyx asked, circling her until they were face to face.

"Demyx, wait-"

"Don't!" Demyx cut her short. "Melody," he sighed, opening a portal. "The next time we meet, I _will_ destroy you." With that said, Demyx walked after him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Destroy her? He would never do that…would he?

"Hello, Princess."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Melody: I can never see Demyx again! Where do I hide?!**

**Axel: in the fridge with Chelsea?**

**Melody: Good idea! opens fridge AHHH!**

**Axel: is it Demyx?!?**

**Melody: Worse! slams door**

**Axel: What? ****Xaldin?**

**Melody: No! Saix and some guy with white hair getting it on!**

**Axel: nose bleed**

**Nicole: ****mwahahahaha**


	11. A Friend In Need

**Saix: oh my god…she's back…**

**Xemnas: and she took us with her…..**

**Demyx: yay!**

**Axel: woopy!**

**Melody: woot!**

**Nicole: I…lost…my book…~pouts~**

**~all look at her in surprise~**

**Saix: well lets get on with this long awaited chapter. The authoress does not own us or any other kingdom hearts…thingies….**

**Part Eleven: A Friend in Need**

"Hello, Princess." Melody turned around at hearing the familiar voice behind her. "How nice to see you again."

"You!" Melody whispered, taking a step back from the dark figure. "How did you-"

"Find you? I knew you were here all along," he said with a smirk. Melody backed up into her counter; she was trapped. And on top of that, powerless.

"W-what do you want?" she stammered, her fear of this man not concealed so easily.

"You already know, my dear Princess," he said in a sickly sweet voice, a lance appearing at his side, "you out of the way." Melody's eyes widened in fear as the lance disappeared then reappeared above her head. She closed her eyes, waiting for the strike, when two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards into darkness. She shrieked as she lost balance and fell on top of the stranger behind her.

"You're a prone for disaster, aren't you?"

"Axel!" Melody shouted with joy from recognizing the voice. "Are you okay?" she asked as she rolled off him and knelt next to him.

"I think I'll live," he grunted, sitting up next to her. "Guess I got here just in time," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How did he find me?"

"I have no idea…" Axel trailed off in thought. Melody looked at her surroundings, finding herself in the Hall of Empty Melodies once again.

"So why were you coming to see me in the first place?" Melody questioned.

"I was coming to give you this," he said, picking up the garment that he had dropped when fallen on. "It's a gift," he said enthusiastically, handing the black fabric to a confused Melody. She took hold of the clothing and carefully began unfolding the item to reveal an Organization cloak. Melody squealed in delight, throwing her arms around Axel's neck and squeezing him tightly.

"You're welcome," Axel said, laughing at the girls' childish reaction to his gift. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Melody exclaimed, admiring the dark fabric. Axel shook his head and wondered how Demyx ever put up with her child-like ways. Speaking of Demyx, Axel realized that he shouldn't have been the one protecting Melody from Xaldin a few minutes ago.

"Hey Melody, where's Demyx?" Axel asked a moment later. Melody blinked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Well…" Melody started but didn't know how to go on.

"Melody?" Axel wondered in concern.

"He's gone," she whispered quietly.

"Gone?" Axel asked in surprise. "Gone where?"

"I don't know. He overheard Sora," Melody began, trying her best not to let her sadness show. "He heard me agree that the Organization must be destroyed." Axel looked taken aback by this statement. "I didn't mean it," she rushed to reassure him of her loyalty. "But he thought I meant it. He said the next time he saw me, he'd destroy me…"

"Destroy you?" Axel asked in confusion. "He would never do that. Melody, he-"

"Number Eight," a stern voice called from somewhere above them, "Superior would like to have a word with you." Melody looked up and saw Saix looking down upon them from a balcony.

"Of course he would," Axel mumbled, standing up and opening a portal. "Catch ya later, kid," Axel winked, before heading into the darkness. Melody watched as Axel went into the darkness and Saix came out. He stared down at her coldly.

"What have you done to Demyx?" he asked icily. Melody stared up at him from her spot on the floor with a confused expression.

"Nothing," she responded. Saix pulled a face at her answer.

"Nothing?" he repeated. He bent down and grasped Melody's shoulder, dragging her to her feet. "If it was nothing," he said, letting go of her arm rather roughly, "then why does he plan on killing you?" Melody's heart sank. He truly did plan on destroying her the next time they met.

"He's going to kill me," she whispered, more of a statement than a question. Saix's hard expression became soft as he realized that he may have accused her too harshly.

"Melody," Saix sighed, taking hold of her hand. "Please forgive me. Will you tell me what happened?"

"Demyx overheard a conversation Sora and I had," she spoke quietly, staring off at nothing. "Sora wants the Organization destroyed, and he wants me to help him. He gave me no way out of agreeing to him. I had believed Demyx to be asleep as this conversation took place, but I guess he had woken up and only heard the agreement. He made his presence known after Sora had left, and told me that he would destroy me the next time we met. Then he just left," she whispered, an escaped tear rolling down her cheek. Saix reached up and brushed the tear away with a gloved finger. He then cupped her face in his hands, making her meet his gaze.

"We'll fix this," he promised. 'This chaos will all end soon." Melody nodded, finding comfort in his promise. "But for now, we must prepare," he said, opening a portal of darkness.

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Melody asked in confusion, following Saix towards the darkness.

"Your cousin; the Superior wants us to destroy him and his friends before he can corrupt our plans."

"You're not really going to harm them, right?" Melody asked hopefully.

"I'll do what I must," Saix responded, entering the darkness. Melody walked after him afraid to be left alone in the castle. The darkness immediately began to devour her, desperate to make her a part of it. She attempted to push it off of her but to no avail; it just came after her more hungrily.

"Saix!" Melody called out into the darkness. "Saix, please, help!"

"Melody?" came a familiar voice. She peered into the darkness, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Demyx?" she called into the darkness.

"Oh, Melody…" she heard someone whisper. She felt two hands press against her back, firmly pushing her into the light. Melody looked around and found herself in a large, porcelain-white stairwell.

"Are you alright?" Saix asked, noticing how flustered Melody looked. Melody blinked at him, a blank expression on her face. "Melody?" he asked again, a little more concerned now.

"Demyx was in there," she stated, not fully sure of herself.

"The darkness likes to play tricks. You only wanted to believe he was there," he said, waving it off as unimportant subject. She pondered what he said for a moment, not entirely believing his explanation, before pushing the event to the back of her mind. She silently followed Saix up the many stairs, losing count after the two hundred thirty second step. Where were they going anyway? Before she could ask, Saix abruptly stopped, causing her to unintentionally run into him.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her nose.

"I thought witches weren't supposed to be clumsy," Saix stated, smirking down at her. Melody, feeling childish, just stuck out her tongue at him. Saix shook his head disapprovingly, then turned and opened another portal of darkness.

"Where are we going now?" Melody asked, exasperated.

"'_We_' are not going anywhere. You are going to stay put while I go take care of a few things."

"What?" Melody asked in disbelief. "You're just going to _leave_ me here?"

"I don't have time to babysit you," he said, walking into the darkness.

"I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience to you," Melody mumbled, slipping on the forgotten cloak and watching the darkness disappear only to reveal a door. Being her curious self and seeing how unproductive standing in a stairwell was, Melody decided to go investigate what lay behind the closed door. She quickly walked the few steps between her and the door and pressed her ear against it, listening for any signs of danger. Hearing nothing, she slowly opened the door and peered inside; she didn't recognize the room. She walked in, admiring the strange patterns inscribed on the walls and the tombstone-like doorways embedded to the grey stoned floor; each doorway having different symbols and names. Melody couldn't begin to guess where these strange portals led, and she wasn't willing to find out. She never had the chance to observe the strangely beautiful castle closely. She had always been too busy falling in and out of random holes of darkness or being attacked by creepy, lance throwing loonies in need of serious anger management. She truly was a prone for disaster. She absentmindedly traced one of the patterns with her finger, oblivious to the Organization member behind her.

"Boo!" Melody squeaked in surprise and turned to face the voice.

"Axel!" she shouted, joyful to see a familiar face.

"Scare ya?" he asked with a smirk in his tone.

"Just a little," she said sarcastically. "Thanks a lot for my cloak. It's absolutely perfect!" she marveled, twirling around in her new clothing.

"You fit in with the cool crowd now," Axel said, laughing at his own joke.

"So where did you go earlier?" Melody asked randomly, fiddling with one of the metal chains hanging on from the neck of the cloak.

"Oh, I just went to take care of a few things before I go. Why? Did ya miss me?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Why would I miss you?" she asked teasingly. Axel pulled a face at her response. "And where, may I ask, are you going?" Melody inquired. Axels' smile faded a bit at her question.

"I'm leaving the Organization," Axel said, turning so that his back was facing her. "I'm siding with your cousin; this Organization is nothing but chaos and trouble and I want no part of it any longer."

"What are you going to do?" she asked curiously.

"I'm heading out to find your cousin and help him into Castle Oblivion. Only he can defeat the Superior, Xemnas."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Go go go! Go help save the worlds!" Melody exclaimed, giving him a little push from behind.

"Wow," Axel said, turning around to face her. "I've never felt so unwanted before. I come to say goodbye and you rush me to my death. What great friends I have," he commented sarcastically.

"Oh, you're such a big baby," she said, pulling Axel into a hug. Axel embraced her in return, gently stroking her head. This time, Melody spoke more softly, "Please be careful, Axel." Axel took her head in his hands and placed a whisper of a kiss on her forehead.

"You be careful as well, Princess," he whispered. "Take care of Demyx for me. He needs someone to love him," he said, stepping into the black haze behind him. Melody stood in confusion for a moment, watching the black portal slowly diminish.

"Goodbye, Axel!" she called out into the fading darkness.

"Catch ya later, kid," she heard in response. Melody was left alone in the castle once again. If she kept losing her friends like this, she didn't know what she would do. She scanned the room again, looking for a different way out than the one she had came in. She saw a door at the back of the room that she had failed notice earlier and headed towards it.

"And where do you think you're going, my dear?" came a voice from behind her. Melody stopped in her tracks and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"I thought you didn't have time to babysit me," she commented, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the Nobody in front of her.

"I don't, but it doesn't mean I don't have the time of day to make sure you're not getting yourself killed," Saix said, walking away from the girl.

"Where are you going _now_!" Melody whined.

"To face my fate," he said simply. Melody pulled a face at his answer; Saix was officially labeled a complicated person.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It's my destiny to lose my meek existence to the keyblade wielders hand," he said nonchalantly.

"Sora!" Melody exclaimed, shocked. "No, I won't let it happen!" she spoke determinedly. "You can't die." Melody hung her head, feeling guilty of this Nobody's fate.

"This isn't your fault," he whispered, coming over and lifting up her chin with his finger. "All Nobody's were destined to fall at the keybladers hand."

"But Demyx is still alive!" she exclaimed, hope rising within her.

"For the moment," Saix stated quietly. "Demyx will fall, as will I and the others."

"No!" Melody shouted, pulling away from his grasp while tears began to rim her eyes. "There's just got to be a different way!" Saix took the hysteric girl into his arms and held her to him, feeling her sobs shaking though her body.

"Calm down, Princess," Saix hushed, stroking her hair gently. "Everything will be okay. Maybe there is another way," he spoke, not truly believing his words, but giving any kind of hope for his dear princess to hold on to.

"Is there?" she asked, sniffling and meeting his gaze. Saix wiped away the leftover tears from her eyes and pulled the stray strands of hair away from her face.

"If there is another way, I know you'll find it," he spoke, attempting to reassure her. He held her gaze for a few more moments before quietly speaking. "I have to go now, Princess. Don't give up on Demyx. He'll come around," he said reassuringly.

"I hope so," she murmured. "Be careful, Saix," she said, knowing there was probably no point to her words.

"You too, Princess," Saix responded, backing away into another portal of darkness. Melody watched the dark haze disappear until she was face to face with a wall. All she had left was her cousin and his friends.

"There's just got to be a way to save them," she whispered to herself. "Demyx?" she called out, remembering what Saix had said. "Demyx, please; I need you!"

"Melody!" Melody turned around and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy staring at her with confused expressions.

"Hey, guys," she smiled, walking towards them. The Keyblade immediately appeared in Sora's hands. "Sora?" she asked, now confused. "What's going on?"

"You betrayed us! How could you, Melody?!" Sora shouted, quite angry now.

"What did I do now?" she threw up her hands, exasperated. "Why does everyone think I betrayed them!"

"You joined the Organization!" Goofy stated matter of factly.

"What?" she asked. Then it clicked; she was still wearing the cloak. "Sora, wait. This was a gift," she said, indicating the cloak. "Axel gave it to me."

"Axel?" Donald questioned, looking at Sora and lowering his wand. Sora looked over at his friends and shook his head.

"Axel is gone, Melody," he said.

"Gone?" she whispered in disbelief. "No," she shook her head. "He can't be…"

"He is, and now you'll be joining him along with the others."

"No!" she cried out, turning and running into the closest tomb-like portal. Donald and Goofy went to chase after her, but Sora held them back.

"Let her go for now. We have other tasks at hand." His friends nodded and quietly followed him into the portal where Saix waited for them.

XxXxXxXxX

Melody fell to her knees when she came out the other side. She couldn't believe he was gone; they were all gone. She was left with no one.

"Melody?" she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing a few feet away from her. She felt her held back tears slowly escape down her warm cheeks. It was only another trick of the mind. This Demyx wasn't her Demyx; her Demyx didn't want anything to do with her. "Melody, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The hallucination knelt beside her, taking a gloved finger and wiping away the tears from her face. Why was this place continuing to torture her like this? Why did this hallucination feel so real? She stared at his face, genuine concern written all over it. She felt the warmth of his hand underneath the leather glove.

"Demyx?" she asked breathless, not sure if he was truly a trick of her mind.

"Oh, Melody," he whispered, embracing her tightly.

XxXxXxXxX

**Me: heyyy…..please don't kill me _ I've been working on this chapter for like pretty much two years with major writers block and college studies and ugh so much. But that's no excuse. I'm sorry this took so long I promise I'm going to try to update faster. I hope most of you will still read my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter =D**


	12. Enlightenment

**Me: ciao mia belle, I'm back!**

**Demyx: and so are we!**

**Xemnas: unfortunately.**

**Nicole: don't start mansex. No one wants to here you whine.**

**Melody: I wanna know what happenssss!!!**

**Me: so do i!**

**Xemnas: you wrote this thing, remember?**

**Me: yeah but its just as exciting reading the finish product.**

**Xemnas: riiiighhhhttt…**

**Demyx: WanderingChild24 does not own any of us. Except for Melody.**

**Melody: I'm her alter ego!**

**Demyx: shhhhhhhhh story time!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Part 12: Enlightenment**

Sora remained silent as he and his three friends sought out the remaining Organization members. Donald and Goofy walked by his side, concerned about their friend.

"Sora…" Donald questioned when he heard the teenager give a heavy sigh.

"I just don't get it; it's not like her…" he mumbled.

"She seemed really upset," Donald stated.

"Yeah," Sora sighed.

"Sora, Melody is still our friend; no matter what she has chosen to do," Goofy pointed out.

"You know," Sora began turning to his friends with a smile, "you're right. Melody _is_ our friend. I have to apologize to her; we have to go find her."

"Let's go!" Donald jumped excitedly. All three ran back into the portal. "Where should we start looking?" Donald asked.

"We'll start at the entrance of the castle. Maybe we'll even find Riku and Kairi," Sora said, leading the way back to the beginning of the castle.

XxXxXxXxX

Demyx pulled away and wiped away another tear rolling down Melody's cheek. "Melody, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned by her tears.

"Axel…" she was able to choke out, struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"What about Axel?" he asked, now worried about his friend.

"He's gone…" she whispered, starring into her lap.

"What?" Demyx asked, a feeling of dread coming over him. "How?"

"He went to help Sora get into the castle…" she said quietly, meeting his gaze. "Sora found me in the castle. He said Axel is gone."

"No," Demyx said in disbelief. "Axel…" Melody could see how much the Nobody in front of her was hurting and wrapped her arms around him, attempting to comfort him. She was shocked when she was roughly pushed away and watched as Demyx stood, little sparks of lightening emitting around his now clenched fists.

"Demyx?" Melody asked worriedly.

"You!" he hissed. "You did this; it's your fault he's gone!" he accused.

"W-what?" Melody stammered, pushing herself against the wall behind her, now frightened by the Organization member.

"If it weren't for you and your cousin, Axel would still be alive!"

"Demyx, no!" Melody pleaded. "I don't know what happened!"

"You destroyed him, just like how I'm going to destroy you," Demyx growled, the sparks growing more frantic around his hands.

"Demyx..." Melody said, pain finding its way into her heart. He really did want nothing to do with her; he wanted her destroyed. She was a fool to believe that he actually cared about her still. She lowered her head, hiding her face so that he wouldn't see the tears slowly finding their way down her face.

Demyx looked down at the girl cowering before him, her body pressed against the wall and her small form slightly shaking. This was the same girl that had made him smile for the first time in years, the same one who saved his life; the same girl he'd risk his life for any day. The sparks quickly diminished as he came to his senses, realizing that he truly never wished to hurt her in any shape or form.

"Melody…" he whispered. She hesitantly met his gaze, unsure of his intentions. "I'm…" he began. "I'm so sorry…please forgive me…" She looked at him with a bewildered expression; what had changed?

"Demyx, I-" but she never got to finish. Demyx opened a portal of darkness and ran into it, not giving her a chance to speak. "Demyx, wait!" Melody shouted, standing up and running after the Nobody into the dark fog.

XxXxXxXxX

"Maybe she's in here," Goofy said, opening a door that led into a massive hall; The Hall of Empty Melodies. All three had a look around the room, finding their search unsuccessful.

"She's not in here," Sora sighed. "Not in here, no," came a voice from somewhere above the trio. "But she is in the castle." With that said, a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. "Unfortunately, I can't let you look for her any longer." The figure dropped its hood, revealing the Organization member to be Xigbar.

"What do you mean?" Donald challenged.

"I'm supposed to stop you," Number Two said, a pair of laser guns appearing in his hands.

"What?" Sora asked, taken aback.

Sorry, kid. Orders are orders, ya know?" Xigbar said nonchalantly.

"We won't let you stop us!" Sora said, keyblade in hand and ready for a fight.

"Yeah!" Goofy and Donald agreed, following Sora's act.

"Alright, kid, but your time is up."

XxXxXxXxX

Melody couldn't see a thing; she had no idea where Demyx had gone. "Demyx!" she called out, taking small, careful steps deeper into the unknown. "Demyx come back!" She heard and saw nothing. She reached out her hands feeling for something; anything. "Why me?" she whined, realizing she had no idea where she was taking herself.

"Fancy finding you here," came a chilling voice from behind. Melody whirled around, but could see nothing but the darkness surrounding her.

"Not here; not now," Melody mumbled, feeling light headed. "Go away!" she shouted towards the voice.

"Why, Princess, such brave words for someone who's all alone and so…powerless." Melodys' whole body went numb; he knew.

"No…" she whispered, taking a step back.

"Yes; I know all about how you gave Demyx your powers to save him." Melody was truly frightened; no one would be saving her this time, she knew. "How unfortunate for you." Melody began to slowly back away from the sound of his voice, hoping to create space between them. "You're mine," he growled into her ear.

"No!" Melody shouted, ready to run but was roughly pulled back. Xaldin held her forcefully to his body while his hand grasped her throat.

"Oh yes, my dear child," he said while Melody attempted to struggle out of his vice-like grip. "You are powerless against me; there is no point in trying to escape." Melody couldn't break his hold; every time she tried he only grasped her throat tighter.

"Demyx!" she managed to choke out as an attempted cry for help. Why did she have to be the Princess? Why did she have to give up her powers and be brought into this chaos? A small part of her wished that she had never followed Demyx into the darkness that day; then she wouldn't be where she was now. But then Demyx wouldn't be in her life…

"I'm sorry, Princess," Xaldin said, all too happy. "Your dear Prince won't be saving you this time."

"Think again, Xaldin," came Demyxs' voice.

"What?!" Xaldin questioned in shock, making the mistake of loosening his grip in his surprise. Melody was finally able to squeeze out of his grasp and just ran, not knowing where. "No!" Xaldin shouted out angrily. "I won't let you get away!" Melody panicked; she was surrounded by darkness. She ran further and further into the darkness, intent on getting away from the psychotic Organization member. Suddenly, a pair arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her back into their body. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth, muffling her cries for help.

"Melody," the captor whispered into her ear. "Melody, calm down it's me," he said, gently removing his hold on her and turning her around.

"Demyx?" she questioned, unsure.

"Yes, Demyx," he assured her. "You're safe now."

"Don't be so sure," came Xaldins' voice from behind them. A sudden flash of orange light illuminated the darkness, causing both Demyx and Melody to jump a bit in surprise.

"Demyx, get her out of here. I'll deal with Number Three," came a familiar voice.

"Axel?" Melody questioned in disbelief.

"Hey, kid. I'll catch ya later," he said, once again illuminating the dark space around them. "Go now!" he ordered. Demyx wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her through the darkness. Within seconds they were tumbling back into the room they were once in.

"You okay," Demyx asked, helping Melody sit up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, brushing her self off. "So where are we exactly?" she asked, looking at her surroundings. The room was a shade of sky blue with a bed sitting on one side and an instrument case sitting at the end of the bed. Other then those two objects, the room was completely empty.

"This is my room in the Castle," Demyx said, helping her up and having her sit on the bed. He took a seat next to her and sighed.

"Demyx, is Axel still alive?" Melody questioned, remembering what had just happened in the darkness.

"In a way; he's only alive in the darkness," he explained, a hint of sadness found in his voice. "That's why Xaldin was in there. He had been defeated by your cousin, but the darkness allows him to live on."

"Oh," Melody said, taking note that the darkness was now even more dangerous than before. There was an awkwardness between the two that Melody wasn't used to. She had to find a way to fix things.

"Demyx," she began after a few minutes of sitting in silence. "Did you really believe that I'd side with Sora?" Demyx stared at her for a moment before sighing and hanging his head.

"For a moment, I did. All I have done since we've met was bring the Organizations chaos into your life. I wouldn't have blamed you if you wanted to destroy us along side your cousin," he stated quietly. "I never truly meant what I said about destroying you; I could never hurt you," he said, looking at her once again.

"I could never hurt you," she responded, leaning into him and listening to his breathing.

"I heard what Xaldin said," Demyx whispered suddenly.

"About what?" Melody asked confused.

"Did you really give up your powers to save me?" he inquired. Melody sat up again, her body suddenly feeling light with nerves.

"You weren't supposed to find out about that," she mumbled.

"Melody, why did you do that? Why give up your powers to save me?" Demyx questioned, not understanding. "You barely even knew me then."

"I just couldn't let you fade away," she said quietly, staring into her lap. "It was my fault that you got hurt. I wonder if we would be better of if we had never met each other…." she said sadly.

"No, Melody," Demyx whispered, cupping her face and making her meet his gaze. "I am so happy I met you. And now that I have you, I never want to lose you. You mean the world to me," he said, pulling her into an embrace.

"Demyx…" Melody whispered at a loss for words.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Me: hope you enjoyed this long (but not as long as last time) awaited chapter.**

**Xemnas: at least she got it up in less then two years.**

**Me: Xemnas, im gonna kill you.**

**Demyx: ~whispers~ runnnnnnn**


	13. Interruptions

**Me: Well it has not been two years and I'm updating!**

**Xemnas: No, just more like NINE MONTHS!**

**Nicole(who has recently found the little red book): Shut it Xemmy or I'm putting you where you belong (waves book)**

**Xemnas: ….go to hell….**

**Demyx: STORY TIME!**

**Melody: the authoress does not own any of the characters in this story…EXCEPT WONDERFUL LITTLE OLD ME!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Thirteen: Interruptions**

Melody slowly released herself from the embrace and starred up at Demyx, her mind clouded by her confused feelings.

"So, you're not going to leave me?" she asked again, wanting to reassure herself.

"Never will I leave you," he promised, smiling down at her. "Melody I-"

"Melody, your cousin is searching for you high and low," said a familiar voice.

"Saix!" Melody shouted happily, bouncing off the bed to attack him with a hug as he exited the black hole.

"Calm yourself, Princess," Saix said, smiling at the teenager. "I see you've found your missing Demyx," he quirked, nodding at the boy sitting on the bed.

"Saix," Demyx greeted, nodding in return.

"Sora seems desperate to find you," Saix directed at Melody. "Did something happen?"

"Well…" Melody began, fidgeting uncomfortably. "He's kinda sorta mad at me."

"Why would he be mad? I thought he was all happy about you choosing sides with him," Demyx spoke, a hint of anger behind his words but not enough to worry Melody.

"Well, he thinks I've betrayed him and chose to side with you guys. So now, _he's_ looking to destroy me," she answered. "But I won't live on in the darkness like Xaldin and Axel if he succeeds," she mumbled to herself.

"I won't let him succeed," Demyx stated, walking over to Melody and protectively wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know if he'd actually hurt me," Melody questioned, leaning back into Demyx, enjoying the feeling of him being there.

"If he does try to hurt you, you're powerless to defend yourself," Saix pointed out.

"Yeah," Melody sighed. "That's true. Why don't we just all stay in this room for the rest of our lives? That way we'll all be alive and no one will find us."

"Really, Melody? Really?" was all Demyx could say to that.

"I must get back to Superior," Saix stated, opening a new portal. "You two certainly can't live without each other," he added knowingly. "Demyx, I'm counting on you to take care of her."

"You know I will," Demyx said, letting go of Melody, much to her disappointment. With that said, Saix waltzed into the darkness without another word. Demyx then took Melody's hands into his own and smiled down at her. "Let's get you out of this castle," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door. "We'll take the long way, seeing how the darkness is too dangerous to travel through."

"Okay," she answered, more than happy to escape the darkness and madness of the castle. The two walked hand in hand out the door and into a large hallway that Melody had never seen before. There were thirteen doors lining one whole wall. "Are these the rooms of the Organization members?" she asked.

"Mhm," he nodded, guiding her down the long hallway. "Indeed they are, though not many occupy the rooms anymore," he said, a hint of sadness in his words. Melody squeezed his hand to let him know she'll always be here for him and he smiled at her in return. The two remained in silence till they reached the end of the hallway and stood in a large lobby with high ceilings and balconies. "You know, I think Saix is right," Demyx said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"About what?" Melody asked, looking up at him.

"About us not being able to live without the other," Demyx stated, pulling her close and placing a hand on her cheek. "I can't picture life without you, Melody."

"Neither can I," she responded, placing her own hand upon his.

"I want us to be together," he whispered quietly, slowly leaning closer to her. "Forever." Melody's breath caught and her heart pounded in her ears. She closed her eyes and leaned in-

"Melody!" The two jumped apart in surprise and searched for the owner of the voice. Standing there only a few feet away from Melody and Demyx stood Sora and the gang; Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. Demyx, remembering what Melody had explained earlier, immediately pushed her behind him and stood protectively in front of her.

"Stay back!" he warned them, calling upon his sitar.

"Demyx?" Melody questioned uncertainly, grasping his arm and looking up at him.

"I won't let them hurt you," he whispered to her, all the while keeping his eye on Sora.

"Sora, what's going on," Kairi asked innocently, looking from the brunette to the odd couple in front of them.

"Melody, I'm sorry," Sora blurted out, taking a step towards her. Demyx's guard instantly grew and he took a fighting stance.

"Don't come any closer to her," he warned again through gritted teeth, ready to fight if needed.

"Demyx, let him talk, okay?" Melody said, now standing beside him and placing a hand upon his own. He looked at her as if she were insane. "Please trust me?" she pleaded. Demyx grew weary, but sighed in defeat, relaxing slightly but keeping the sitar in hand just in case. The two then looked at Sora to continue.

"Melody, I was wrong. You're my cousin and one of my closest friends; that shouldn't change just because we have our disagreements. I know your intentions are always for the good of everyone around you. And if you choose to side with the Organization, then I shouldn't interfere with your choices. I should have never forced you to make such a decision against your friends earlier, and I'm sorry. If you say there is good found in them, then I believe you. I don't want us to be enemies, Melody. I just didn't want to see you get hurt," Sora rushed, being sincere and honest with his explanation.

"Sora, I haven't joined the Organization, but they're also not all evil like some others were. Demyx is my dearest friend; he would never bring harm upon me," she said, smiling up at him. "Axel and Saix are also my friends. They're not cold hearted and full of hate like Xaldin and the Superior," Melody explained. "In fact, they are quite the opposite. And I don't plan on leaving them anytime soon," Melody said, taking hold of Demyx's hand.

"Then we should team up with each other, and destroy those who _are_ harmful towards us," Riku said, stepping into the conversation. "What do you say? Sora? Melody? Demyx?"

"Sounds like a plan. Melody?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Melody agreed. She looked up at Demyx, hoping that he would compromise. He looked down at her for a moment then called away his sitar, seeing the silent pleas behind her green eyes. He looked up at Sora and nodded his agreement.

"Then it's settled," Riku said. "We work together on defeating the darkness and the evil that reigns with it."

"We'll meet back here if we find anything," Sora suggested. They then separated into small groups and went their different ways leaving Melody and Demyx alone in the hallway.

"Let's go check on Saix before the others get to him," Melody suggested as the groups departed.

"I thought we were going to get you safely out of this castle?" Demyx questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll always be safe as long as you're with me," she said, talking hold of his hand without thinking. "So, which way to Saix?" Damyx smiled and began guiding her vack down the hall in which they had come.

XxXxXxXxX

"What if they defeat the Organization? Then what will we do?"

"The powers of darkness will bring back the only one who can destroy the princess and all chances of the light taking over. But we don't need to worry about such things, for I have faith in you. Now go destroy. I'm trusting you, Saix," Xemnas ordered.

"As you wish, Superior," Saix answered solemnly, bowing out and entering the dark haze.

XxXxXxXxX

"Stay close, we're almost there," Demyx said, guiding them down another hallway.

"Is it just me, or is it getting darker?" Melody asked as she watched the light begin to fade away. Demyx stopped in his tracks and pulled Melody close to him as the hallway fell into darkness.

"Somethings not right," Demyx whispered.

"I wonder if Saix is alright," Melody mumbled, trying to peer into the dark.

"I'm perfectly fine," said a voice from somewhere in front of them.

"Saix?" Demyx questioned cautiously as the lights ever so slightly dimmed on. The blue haired Nobody walked into the light and smirked at the duo. "What brings you two down here?" he asked

"We came looking for you; Sora and his gang are out searching for the remaining Organization members," Melody said, stepping away from Demyx to his disappointment.

"Is that so?" he asked, his face and voice giving off no hint of emotion.

"Yes, we just came to make sure you were safe," she said, taking hold of his hand and smiling up at her friend.

"I'm sorry," whispered the Nobody, stepping away from the girl and hanging his head.

"What ever for?" Melody asked, confused by his statement. At that precise moment, Demyx suddenly released a cry of pain and took hold of his head in agony. Melody whirled around and saw him sink to his knees, pain etched all over his features.

"Demyx!" she cried, running over and taking hold of him in her arms.

"No!" Demyx shouted. "Get out…Melody…I won't!" Melody watched in horror as Demyx fought with whatever was hurting. She glanced up at Saix and noticed how he was fully concentrated on the boy she was currently cradling in her arms.

"Saix!" she called out, attempting to get his attention. "What are you doing to him!" she shouted, now aware that the blue haired Nobody had part in Demyxs' torment. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran at Saix. "Stop it!" she cried, grabbing hold of his arm, this time drawing his attention away from the boy. "How could you?" she whispered, hurt clearly seen in her eyes. He tore his gaze away from her accusing expression as Demyx fell silent. She quickly made her way over to him and knelt beside him, gently grasping his arm. "Demyx?" she asked cautiously.

"Don't touch me," he growled, roughly taking his arm away. He slowly brought himself to his feet and glared at the floor. "How dare you," he said angrily.

"Demyx, what are you talking about?" she exclaimed, clueless as to what he was referring to.

"You will no longer interfere with my life," he shouted madly, suddenly lunging at her. Melody squeaked and jumped out of the way before he could grab her.

"Demyx, what is wrong with you!" she shouted. He turned and glared at her, hatred apparent in his ever so furious eyes. "It's me, Melody!" she said, daring to step closer to him.

"Melody?" he asked confused, his face softening for a moment.

"Yes, Melody," she sighed, taking another few steps towards him. She stopped in her tracks as his features began to contort into a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger right before her eyes. "Demyx?" she questioned, highly concerned for the Nobody. He looked up to her, the hate slowly forming once again in his eyes.

"Run!" Demyx managed to say in a horse whisper. Saix took hold of Melodys arm and began to run in the opposite direction of Demyx.

"No! Let me go!" she demanded, struggling to escape from his grasp. He continued to drag her down the hallway as if he hadn't heard her. They soon entered a large room with a glass dome ceiling. Melody stared in awe at the sight of the night sky surrounding her.

"Is this your room?" she asked, stepping towards the glass and staring at the stars.

"Yes," he answered. She looked over at the heart-shaped moon and sighed. What an adventure the last few weeks have been for her, and all to save Kingdom Hearts and her new friends who slowly seemed to be disappearing from her life.

"What's wrong with him," she said turning to him, becoming cross with the blue haired man before her. "What did you do?" Saix sighed and took a step towards her.

"Stay back," she warned, backing away from him.

"I've lost your trust," the Nobody frowned, staying where he was. "The Superior asked me to destroy you, he said a moment later. Her eyes widened in shock and she took a few more steps back. "I'm truly sorry about this," he said, continuing his pursuit towards the girl.

"No," Melody whispered, feeling the glass behind her. "Saix, you don't have to do this," she pleaded. "You don't have to do what he asks! We can stop the Superior together and set everyone free of him!" Saix closed in on her and took hold of her arm. He looked down at the frightened girl in his grasp. He remembered back when she had the ability to defend herself; such confidence and bravery she had. Now she was vulnerable and she knew that.

"You need to stay brave, Princess," he commented pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "For all our sakes." Melody looked up at him in confusion. "I could never destroy you," he stated, as if reading her thoughts. "Though I had to do something to please the Superior."

"Demyx…" Melody whispered, thinking out loud.

"Yes," he responded quietly. "The Superior is watching my every move. I couldn't disappoint him, for if I did, all of us would have been dead by now. He's lavishing in the thought of my turning Demyx against you. He's hoping that Demyx will destroy you, for it will destroy him when he realizes what he has done to his…"

"His what?" she asked, pressing him to continue.

"Yes, do tell," came a chilling dark voice from behind Number Seven.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Me: Once again, I apologize for my lateness. I've been trying so hard to keep this going, but between being a full time student and a full time employee, it makes my free time difficult.**

**Demyx: She uses her breaks at work to work on this story!**

**Xemnas: You should see all the little scraps of paper she has with random bits and pieces of this chapter around her job and house! What a waste of time and paper.**

**Melody: Shut up, Mansex.**

**Xemnas: Xaldin, kill her! Kill her now!**

**Me: While I go stop the children from tearing each others heads off, I'd appreciate my lovely fans to go review and tell me their opinions =] I'll try my hardest to get another update in soon, but no promises!**


	14. Missing You

**Me: Welcome back everyone!**

**Melody, Demyx, Saix, Axel: Hiiiiii!**

**Me: Writing this chapter had been the cure for my boredom in my Art History class this semester, hence such a quicky update [unlike my two year periods of not updating]**

**Melody: Go read!**

**Saix: The author does not own us or any of the other game…things….involved in KH2.**

**Chapter 14: Missing You**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Demyx!" Melody squeaked in surprise. The Nobody stood in the doorway, smirking at his two friends. Melody glanced at Saix worriedly. "Can't you fix him?" she whispered.

"But the Superior-" he began.

"I don't care about the stupid Superior! Just make him normal again!" Melody said through gritted teeth, becoming aggravated.

"One shouldn't keep secrets," Demyx tisked, and started to advance towards them.

"Now would be nice," Melody stated, not taking her eyes off Demyx.

"Fine," Saix sighed. "But you're going to have to distract him."

"Are you insane?" she asked him, eyes wide. "News flash: he has powers, I don't. Now tell me, how am I supposed to distract him?"

"Run around and try not to get hit," he shrugged, throwing out his idea. Melody's jaw dropped at his suggestion.

"Melody!" Demyx called out. Melody looked at him just in time to see a wave of water heading straight for her. She barely jumped out of the way in time as the wave went crashing through one of the Domes many windows. Melody gaped at the destruction the wave had done, realizing that could've been her. She then turned her shocked gaze towards Saix.

"Good jump?" he offered as a form of apology.

"I dislike you sometimes," she returned.

"At least he warned you," he shot back.

"You got lucky," Demyx called out, making his way closer to the duo, sitar in hand. "I won't miss next time."

"You better fix him," she growled as she began running around the room avoiding Demyx's attacks.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Xemnas gazed at the scene below him, witnessing his last living ally betray him for the witch. He solemnly turned his back on the trio and walked into a haze of darkness.

"The remaining members are about to fall at the Keybladers hand," the Superior called out into the darkness. "It is time for your return."

"What do you wish, my Superior?" a voice answered.

"To finish what the others could not; destroy the witch and her friends."

"With pleasure," obeyed the voice, a smirk slowly crossing its features.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Watch it!" Melody shouted, leaping back when a lightning bolt struck at her feet. "Could you work a little faster?" she directed her comment at Saix.

"If you two would stop interrupting, I'd be done by now. Just keep him still," Saix responded.

"Oh my God; I'm gonna die," she said in realization of Saix's request. She couldn't believe she had to play the part of a sitting duck. Melody searched the room, keeping an eye out for Demyx, but she only saw Saix present across the room. "Demyx?" she called out cautiously, continuously scanning the room.

"You called?" said a voice into her ear. Melody shrieked in surprise by his sudden presence. "You won't get away now," he sneered, readying to strike.

"Melody, watchout!" Saix exclaimed. She looked up in time to see a bolt of blue light heading towards her.

"Melody!" shouted a new voice. She noticed the voice belonged to Sora who was now standing behind Saix in the doorway. Within seconds she was forcefully pushed backwards by the blue light and landed ungracefully on top of Demyx.

"Saix, I'm going to kill you," she muttered under her breath.

"I warned you," Saix answered her threat. Melody glared at him, questioning why she continued to communicate with him. She heard Demyx moan beneath her and she immediately rolled off. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She asked frantically, kneeling over the Nobody.

"Yeah, I think so," Demyx groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. That's when Melody heard the clattering of metal not too far from where they were.

"That's not good," she whispered, watching her cousin and Number Seven battling each other a few feet away. She realized how bad it must've looked to Sora when Saix shot the blue light at her. Her attention then turned to Demyx who had begun to pick himself up off the ground.

"Demyx?" she questioned as he stood up next to her, unsure if he was back to normal. Her question was answered with an icy glare. She felt her arm being grasped and was quickly dragged to her feet and away from Demyx.

"He's still all evil-like!" she exclaimed to the blue haired man.

"I'm currently busy at the moment," Saix said, blocking a fire strike Sora sent at him. "Now try to stay out of trouble just this once. Babysitting you seems to be all I do lately." Melody looked up at him through narrowed eyes and childishly stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I saw that, Melody," he chided. "Just make sure Demyx stays clear of your cousin."

"What about you?" she asked worriedly, becoming serious again.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," he reassured her, gazing down at her. "Be careful, Princess," he whispered, lightly stroking her cheek.

"Saix?" she questioned, noticing a sad longing in his eyes.

"Let her go!" Sora shouted, sending a variety of spell attacks at Saix. He flawlessly blocked each attack followed by sending a few of his own.

"Time for you to go," Saix said, not taking his focus off the Keyblader. "Demyx is heading this way." Melody turned around and, sure enough, Demyx was making his way towards her.

"You better be careful," she warned Saix before running right past Demyx to the opposite side of the large room. She couldn't let Sora see Demyx attack her or he'd get the wrong idea.

"There's nowhere to run," Demyx called out, closing in on her.

"Demyx, snap out of it!" she shouted at him, wondering how she could possibly break whatever hold was on him.

"You shouldn't have betrayed me," he sneered. Melody was soon backed up against the glass of the Dome. She really did have nowhere to run and Demyx was almost on top of her. She needed to think of a way to fix him and quickly. "And to believe I actually loved you," he sneered, looking away from her almost as if regretfully disgusted with himself.

"What?" Melody gasped in shock, caught off guard. She felt her heart quicken at the confession she just heard. "You-you love me?" she choked out, trying to comprehend what he had just said. She wasn't sure whether to believe him or if this was just another trick of the magic that had been worked on him.

"Not anymore," he growled, his focus returning back to the witch and sending a forceful wave at her. Before she realized what was happening, the wave crashed into her, shattering through the Domes window and taking her with it. Melody cried out and outstretched her hands, reaching out for any form of support. Her grasp quickly found the edge of the window, bits of broken glass digging into her palms.

"Demyx!" she called out instinctively, gazing down fearfully at the drop below her. She couldn't even find a trace of the ground below, just the endless night sky.

"Melody!" she heard Saix call out from within the room.

"Saix!" she cried out in relief. "Please, help me!" she said, attempting to pull herself up, but soon regretting it as pain shot through her hands. Her grip loosened from the pain and she felt herself slipping. She immediately tightened her grip, trying to ignore the shards of glass cutting into her hands. Melody knew she couldn't hold on like this for much longer. Her spirits rose as she saw a pair of black boots appear before her. "Saix, thank goodn-" she stopped herself mid-sentence when she looked up and realized that the boots did not belong to Saix. "Demyx!" she gasped fearfully, starring up into the cold gaze of the Nobody. Melody tried again to lift herself up but only succeeded in losing her grip on the windows frame. Melody cried out as she felt herself jerk to a stop from her fall. She gazed up and saw a hand grasping her arm.

"Demyx?" Melody questioned when she saw the owner of the hand struggling to hang on to her.

"Come on, come on," Demyx muttered to himself, attempting to lift Melody to safety. She let out a panicked cry as she felt herself slipping out of his grasp.

"No!" Demyx growled, reaching down with his other hand. Melody reached up and took hold of the extra support. "I won't let you go, just hang on," he said, trying to keep his balance on the broken windows frame. Melody looked up at him in confusion, wondering if he had truly returned back to normal. "I'm sorry, Melody," he said suddenly.

"What?" she looked up, confused.

"I never meant to hurt you," tears welled up in the Nobodies eyes as he said this. Melody longed to wipe away her friends tears and had to look away to hide her own watery eyes.

"Demyx, I-" she began, but her words of forgiveness caught in her throat when she looked up at the Nobody. "No! Demyx, look out!" she shouted fearfully. They had lost their hold on each other before Demyx was able to find out what had frightened the girl.

"Melody!" he cried out in despair, watching as she fell out of his reach.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Melody: you did NOT just let me fall!**

**Demyx: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!**

**Xemnas: Mwahahahaha!**

**Me: Why are you laughing?**

**Xemnas: Because I make an evil appearance in this chapter. Plus Melody is gonna dieeee**

**Melody: In your dreams Mansex**

**Me: -sigh- well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm already working on Chapter 15. Please R&R =D**


	15. Reappearances

**Demyx: Yay, we're back!**

**Xemnas: Oh great, look who's back to his old self. I prefer the evil Demyx.**

**Melody: I don't!**

**Xemnas: Hey, you're supposed to be dead!**

**Kairi: The authoress does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, except for Melody. Please enjoy the following chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 15: Re-appearances**

Tears welled up in Demyx's eyes as he saw Melody fall out of sight into the vast darkness below. "No, Melody," he whispered in disbelief, allowing the tears to fall freely down his face.

"It appears as if you have done my job for me, Number Nine," came a chilling voice from behind the distraught Nobody. Demyx turned to face the owner of the voice with wide eyes.

"You! But…but how?" Demyx gasped in confusion.

"My assignment had not been completed, it's only natural for me to come back to finish the job. Though seeing as how you destroyed her for me, it looks like my work here is done. You're turning into quite the cold hearted murderer," Xaldin mused. "There may be hope for you yet for the Organization." Demyx's features contorted into that of a mixture of hate and rage.

"I'll kill you!" the Nobody shouted, sitar appearing in hand and lunging at the Whirlwind Lancer. Before Demyx could even touch him Xaldin disappeared into a haze of darkness, leaving only his chilling laughter echoing throughout the room. The Nobody glared at the vacant spot in front of him in frustration; Xaldin had managed to get away again. Now that he was on the loose again, that meant Melody was in danger. With that thought Demyx immediately forgot his anger and was instantly taken over by sadness. "Melody," he choked out in a sob, falling to his knees in despair.

"What happened to Melody, Demyx?" said a serious voice from behind. Demyx spun around and came face to face with the tip of the keyblad. The Nobody looked up and met the confused gaze of Melody's cousin.

"I…I couldn't save her," he whispered, shaking his head and feeling a knot build in his chest from the realization of his failure. "She's gone."

"What?" Sora questioned disbelievingly, lowering his weapon seeing no threat from the Organization member. "She's gone?" Sora hung his head, shielding his face so that the Nobody wouldn't see the few tears that had escaped his eyes; Melody was gone.

"Sora!" The teenager looked up to see Kairi running towards him, the rest of the gang in tow behind her. "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked, greatly concerned by the teens expression.

"We lost Melody," Demyx whispered. "We weren't able to save her." Kairi placed a hand over her mouth in shock and looked down at the distraught Organization member next to her. Without a second though, Kairi threw her arms around Demyx in a tight embrace, wanting to give the hurting boy any comfort she possibly could. She wouldn't kow what to do if she ever lost the one she loved. The girl pulled away from the Nobody and attempted to give the confused boy a sweet smile through her own tears. "Don't give up hope," she whispered.

"Sora, what happened to the Organization member with the blue hair?" Donald inquired.

"I took care of it," Sora said, no hint of emotion in his voice.

"Saix?" Demyx's eyes went wide. "You-you killed him!"

XxXxXxXxX

Melodys eyes slowly fluttered open, finding herself surrounded by darkness. '_What happened?_' she thought, trying to recall the events before she had ended up here. She went to push herself up but immediately regretted it when she felt pain flow throughout her hands. She quickly grasped them to herself, biting her lip to ease the pain in her palms. She slowly opened one of her hands and gently traced her palm with her figertips. She was shocked to find something sharp embedded in her hand and some warm, sticky liquid surrounding it. "Glass!" she gasped in realization. That's when it all started coming back to her. She had fallen out the window, but how was she still alive? Demyx had tried to saver her but- "Demyx!"

"He kid, keep it down," said an unfamiliar irritated voice.

"Who's there?" sh said worriedly.

"Xiggy, have you no manners?" That voice she recognized. "You're in the presence of a Princess, ya know?"

"I told you not to call me that!" 'Xiggy' shouted.

"Axel!" Melody cried out happily.

"Hey kiddo," he said, his voice now next to her. "How are you feeling?" she heard him take a seat beside hr and wrap an arm around her protectively.

"I'm okay, though a little confused. What happened?"

"Don't worry about it; you're safe now and that's all that matters," Axel responded, pointedly avoiding the subject.

"But-"

"You are a curious little thing, aren't you."

"Saix! You're here too?" She hated not being able to see in this darkness.

"Of course; who else would have the patience to baby-sit you?"

"Once again, why am I friends with you?" Melody teased. Axel laughed at her comment as he pulled away to allow Saix to take his place beside her.

"We need to take carae of your hands," he said gently taking hers into his own. He carefully began to remove the pieces of glass from her hands before wiping away the red liquid around her cuts. "This may feel odd to you, but it will help heal your wounds," he said gently. His large hands enveloped her small ones and she suddenly felt like her hands had been placed on a block of ice with pins and needles sticking out. Within seconds, the feeling disappeared and a warm sensation flowed through her. "There, all better," Saix said, releasing her hands. She felt her palms and was surprised to find no sign of injury. Melody threw her arms around the Nobody in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you!" she said happily. Number Seven chuckled and returned the embrace.

"You're welcome, Princess."

"Hate to break this little reunion, but there _is_ a psycho on the loose," said the one Axel had called 'Xiggy'.

"Xigbar is right," Saix said, pulling away. "Melody, Xaldin is back in the worlds of the living."

"I know; he was standing behind Demyx before I fell," she said, concerned about her friend. "I have to get back to him."

"Yes, I agree," the Nobody said, helping the young girl up. "You and your friends must defeat him once and for all. The only way to do so is to take out his source of power; the Superior.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I can't," Saixe said, shaking his head with a soft smile on his face.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"He's stuck here with the rest of us," Xigbar interrupted. It then clicked that Saix no longer belonged to the light.

"That's why Demyx suddenly was himself again," she thought aloud, it all now asking sense.

"There was no way I would have reached you I time while fending off both the Keyblader and Demyx."

"So you sacrificed yourself?" Melody asked, becoming upset with herself for being the cause of her friends suffering.

"To save you," he whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"You-you shouldn't have don't that!" she exclaimed, pulling back from him with angry tears in her eyes; she was angry with herself for being the reason why her friend had to die. "I could've handled it!" Xigbar snorted at this statement.

"Obviously you couldn't otherwise you wouldn't be here with us," he stated disdainfully. "You're seriously counting on this _girl_ to save us?" Xigbar questioned Axel and Saix. "She can't even handle herself never mind Kingdom Hearts." Melody listened with a sadness filling her heart. She was their only hope and here she was, weak and powerless.

"Xigbar, that's enough," Saix said firmly.

"No, he's right. What if I can't save all of you?" she asked, feeling the prick of tears behind her eyes. "I'm powerless, or did you forget?"

"That's far from true, for you have the greatest power of all," Saix stated. Melody gave him a confused look, not understanding what he meant. "You have the power of friendship. All your friends, everyone who cares about you, will you always stand by your side and be at your aid."

"Including us," Axel chirped in. "We'll all help as much as we possibly can." Melody couldn't help but smile. Saix was right; with the kind of friends she had, she was able to do pretty much anytime.

"Thank you, guys," she said happily. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime, kid," Axel said, throwing an arm around her. "Anytime." Melody smiled and leaned into her friend. She really was lucky to have such amazing people in her life.

"Well would look who's here," Xigbar said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Who?" Melody asked, now alert and gripping to Axel; she really hated this darkness.

"Melody?"

XxXxXxXxX

Sora and the gang walked through the castle, searching for Xaldin and the Superior, but could find nothing. "Kairi?" Sora questioned, realizing she hasn't said a word since they left the Dome. She jumped a bit when hearing her name, coming out of her daze. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about that boy," she sighed.

"The Organization member?" Riku asked, surprise written on his face over the concern of their once enemy. She nodded her response.

"Gawrsh, Kairi, well why you worried about him?"

"He seemed really upset," she whispered.

"We're all upset, Kairi. We all just lost a great friend," Sora stated, trying to hold back the tears e refused to shed.

"Yes, but I think he just lost two friends instead of one."

"Who?" Donald asked.

"That man with the blue hair."

"Saix?" No way they were friends. Demyx would not befriend someone who would try and hurt her," Sora said, getting angered by the memory of him both kidnapping and attacking his cousin.

"He just seemed really upset when he found out you destroyed him; he left so suddenly without a word," Kairi thought out loud. "Maybe we're not seeing the full picture."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now; it's over and done with," Sora said, becoming serious. "Right now we have to concentrate on finding and defeating the Superior."

"I guess you're right," Kairi sighed in defeat, following the others into a nearby room. She couldn't do anything to change the past, but she hoped for a brighter future.

XxXxXxX

Axel removed himself from her and illuminated the space around them with a fire from his hands. Once Melodys eyes adjusted to the light she was able to see everyone; Axel and Saix standing close beside her and Xigbar sitting not too far off. She recognized him as the one who had called Xaldin away that day weeks ago. Then, a little farther behind Xigbar, she saw him.

"Melody?" he asked again, disbelief written all over his face. "Is…is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, silly," she smiled at him. He continued to stare at her, still not believing what he was seeing. "Demyx?" she questioned, taking a few steps towards the boy.

"Demyx, could you get the Princess out of here?" Saix asked, causing Demyx to come to his senses. He cleared his throat and nodded his response, opening a portal and beckoning Melody to him. She walked over to the portal and stood before her friend.

"Wait for me on the other side. I'll only be a moment," Demyx whispered to her. Melody nodded in understanding and walked through the haze, finding herself in Demyx's room again. She took a seat on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently for her friend to show. It only took a few moments for the familiar dark haze to appear in the corner of the room and then disappear once Demyx had come through.

"Demyx? Is everything alright?" Melody asked, concerned by the unmoving teenager gazing at her from across the room.

"No, everything is not alright," he said, rather upset. "Why couldn't you have listened to me when I told you to run? I could've killed you!" he shouted angrily, whether it was directed at her or himself she couldn't tell.

"I couldn't just leave you there!" she argued.

"Yes, you could have and you should have!" he argued back, walking over to her with guilt written all over his features. I couldn't control my own actions; all I could do was watch horrified through my own eyes as I attacked you. Then I forced you out the window…" he said, staring shamefully at his feet. "Melody, the last thing I want to do is hurt you!" he said, looking up at her with tears escaping his eyes.

"Oh, Demyx," Melody sighed, seeing how much he was beating himself up over what had happened even though it was far from his fault.

"Don't you see, Melody?" Demyx whispered, cupping her face in his hands. "You are my life; the reason to my existence. You are _everything_ to me." And before Melody knew what was happening, she felt Demyx's lips upon hers.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Melody & Demyx: -speechless-**

**Axel: Whoo Hoo go Demyx!**

**Xaldin: That was uncalled for.**

**Me: What do ya think? Read & Review please!**


	16. Re United

**Xemnas: Your name shouldn't be WanderingChild, it should be LazyyyyChild.**

**Me: Oh shut your trap**

**Xiggy: He's got a point, you know. You did have this thing all set and ready to go since April…..**

**Me: I sold my soul to my job and didn't get around to typing it up, what more do you want from me? **

**Melody: It's okay, I don't care. I got to kiss Demyx for the entirety of your procrastination.**

**Demyx: What she said!**

**Me: Ohhhh geez…..okay guys heres yet another long awaited chapter. I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts unfortunately. Though I do own Melody and the KH2 characters alter personalities.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 16: Re-united**

"Do you honestly believe that a child will be able to defeat Xaldin? As for as I see, she can barely hold her ground," Xigbar huffed.

"Well then you haven't seen her like I have. She's a strong one, that girl. She will go beyond her limits to protect the ones she loves. I have faith in her," Saix stated.

"She'll save us," Axel said, no hint of doubt found in his words.

"You are all fools to believe such things," interrupted a new voice. "If you haven't heard the news yet, your precious Princess is gone." At this statement Axel jumped, ready to attack the Nobody who dared to hurt Melody. Saix put his arm out in an attempt to restrain the Furry of Dancing Flames. Axel growled out in frustration and glared daggers at their intruder.

"My, my, a little feisty there, aren't we Number Eight?" the intruder smiled.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence here?" Saix asked.

"Why, I'm just here to check up on a few of my favorite friends," Xaldin said, bowing innocently; Axel snorted in response.

"What did you mean by 'Melody being gone'?" Saix asked, referring to Xaldin's earlier statement; Saix suspected that Number Three knew nothing about Melody being alive and well.

"Just that; she's gone. Kaput. Dead. I witnessed her death with my own eyes. She must've been shocked by the betrayal of her dear Prince, being the one to killed her and all. I'm thinking about making him my new partner," he mused to himself.

"I think it'd be best if you left now, Xaldin. Don't you have a Keyblader to take care of?" Saix asked, not bothering to hide his anger.

"You're right, Number Seven. I have much more important tasks at hand than to hang around you useless Nobodies. I bid you all farewell," he smirked, bowing once more before disappearing through a portal.

"That guy knows just how to get on my nerves," Axel growled, throwing himself beside Xigbar with a grunt.

"He does it purposely, ya know," Xigbar said, smirking at the irritated red head.

"Whatever," Axel muttered, picking invisible dust off his coat.

"He's clueless about the Princess," Saix mentioned. "We could use this to our advantage."

XxXxXxXxX

Melody's eyes went wide with surprise at what just happened. "I-I'm sorry," Demyx stuttered nervously, quickly pulling away. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry," he apologized again, making his way towards the door hurriedly. Melody's shock instantly diminished when she realized he was about to leave. She sprinted from the bed and took hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Demyx stood his ground, not daring to turn and face her in his embarrassment.

"Don't run away from me again. Please," Melody whispered. Demyx sighed and glanced down at the girl beside him.

"Melody, there's something I need to tell you," he said quietly. She looked up curiously at the Nobody, wondering as to what he had to say. "Truth is, I' in lo-" At that precise moment, the bedroom door swung open, revealing a very surprised Riku.

"Riku?" Melody and Demyx questioned.

"Melody?" he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "Aren't you…? Wait, you're alive?"

"Well, yeah, I am," she laughed nervously.

"But how? Sora said he saw you fall, and Demyx…" he stated, very confused.

"I was saved," she said, thinking it best not to mention any names. "Point is I'm still alive and kicking and ready to fight!" she said enthusiastically.

"You're joking, right?" Demxy said, staring at her as if she had two heads.

"Far from it," Melody stated seriously, gazing up at him. "Every one is counting on me to help them. I may be powerless, but I can't just sit back and continue to watch the ones I love get hurt anymore. I will do everything I possibly can to stop this darkness and protect my friends."

"You are truly a wonder," Demyx whispered, staring down at her in awe.

"Then let's go find Sora. I'm sure everyone will be so happy to see that you're okay," Riku smiled, gesturing for them to follow him as he walked around the corner. Melody nodded, determined to help as much as she could. Demyx smiled and took hold of her hand.

"Let's go find your cousin. I'm sure everyones worried about you," he said.

"You're probably right," Melody sighed. "Though, this may be the perfect opportunity to get back at Sora," she pondered out loud.

"What does that mean?" Demyx asked curiously as they walked down the hallway, catching up with Riku. A mischievous smile was her only response.

XxXxXxXxX

"We'll never find him," Donald complained. "This place is huge!"

"Never say never, Donald," Goofy chided.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find him," Sora smiled at his friends. "Between Riku, Kairi, and us searching this castle, we are bound to stumble upon something."

"You're right," Donald responded, feeling reassured and following Sora into a room. Donalds' mouth fell open at the sight of the enormous staircase before him.

"Sorry, Donald," Sora laughed an apology.

"Hey, look!" Goof called out, pointing down the hallway they just came down. Sora and Donalds; attention was now on the black figure at the end of the hallway. "Do you think it's him?" he asked.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," Sora said, watching the figure approach the from afar.

"It could be Demyx," Donald offered.

"Could be," Sora pondered, summoning his keyblade just in case there was a threat. Another figure appeared beside the cloaked one.

"Look, it's Riku!" Donald pointed out, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Riku!" Sora called out, running up to his friend. "Who's that?" Sora asked as the figure soon join them.

"It's jut me," Demyx said, pulling down his hood. Sora nodded in acknowledgement, Demyx following suite.

"Did you find him?" Sora asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately," Riku stated. "But we did find something out that may interest you.

"What's that?" Sora asked eagerly, Donald and Goofy leaning in to hear the news.

"We have a secret weapon against Xaldin now."

"What?" the keyblader questioned, looking from Riku to Demyx for his answer.

Demyx smiled, "Well we'll show you; follow us." Demyx and Riku began heading up the stairs, Donald and Goofy trailing behind with Sora tagging along at the end. Suddenly the door slammed shut before he could follow his friends.

"Gotchya!" âme a voice from behind Sora who was suddenly tackled to the ground. Sora dropped his keyblade during his fall and frantically reached out for it to attack the cloaked figure on top of him.

"Calm down, silly," the stranger said at seeing slight panic in the teenagers eyes. "It's only me." Sora stopped struggling and looked at them confused.

"It can't be," Sora whispered as the person on top of him removed their hood. "You're-you're-I saw you fall! How are you-are you one of them?" he stuttered out in shock.

"She's quite alive, I sure you," Demyx stated, making his presence known while staring down at the smiling girl.

"I'm still me," she grinned happily.

"This is unbelievable," he whispered in concern. Sora suddenly sat up, pulling Melody into his arms in a hug, surprising her.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, do you hear me?" he half shouted into her shoulder. Melody's surprised expression turned into a soft smile as she returned the embrace.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Mel?"

"I totally scared you." Sora pulled back and looked at her with a bewildered expression before a smile settled across his face.

"Yeah, I guess you did," he said sheepishly. "But don't get used to it, I won't let it happen again!"

"Whatever you say, dear cousin," she laughed. Riku and the rest of the gang appeared next to Demyx in the opened doorway and stared down at the two smiling teens.

"Melody!" Goofy and Donald shouted out in excitement and ran over to her, tackling her with hugs.

"Hey, guys," Melody laughed, hugging them back happily.

"Surpise," Riku said, helping Sora off the ground as Demyx helped up Melody.

"Surprise is right," Sora retorted. "where's Kairi?" he asked, noticing all but Kairi was present.

"I haven't seen her since we separated," Riku answered.

"Neither have we," Sora said, concern etching his face as he turned to Demyx and Melody in hope they had.

"Last time I saw her was when I was with you guys back in the Dome," Demyx said while Melody shook her head in response.

"Well I'm sure she's still searching for Xemnas," Riku said. "you know her, always going the extra mile to help you out."

"Yeah," Sora said, a light blush forming on his cheeks, causing every one to laugh.

"Shall we?" Demyx asked, holding his hand out to Melody after the laughter died down.

"To where?" she asked, placing her hand in his without a moments hesitation.

"Well if you're to save everyone, we might as well start by finding Xaldin and Xemnas," he answered, smiling affectionately at the Princess.

"And we'll all be right behind you to help," Sora said sincerely, everyone else nodding and muttering their agreements. Melody smiled at her friends, thanking the worlds for giving her such amazing people in her life.

"Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you."

"Since our group grew, we could cover a lot more ground if we split up again," Riku suggested. "We can divide up into groups of two."

"Donald and I can back track and see if we come across Kairi," Goofy offered.

"Alright, then Sora and I will scale the higher floors for any signs of Organization members," Riku declared. "Demyx, you know this castle best; I'll leave finding Xemnas' where abbots up to you. Melody, you go with him."

"Right," Melody agreed. "Let's go."

"You take extra care of her, you hear me?" Sora told Demyx in all seriousness.

"I'll protect her with my life," Demyx swore, pulling Meldoy into him protectively.

"I know you will," Sora said, a small smile playing on his face. "Okay, time to go." With that said, the teens went their separate ways.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Me: And there it is! Chapter Sixteen is finite!**

**Saix: And she even got a heads start on Chapter Seventeen!**

**Me: Though I'm not making any promises in how long it will take to post! Sorry guys, my life is unpredictable.**

**Melody: She found a new muse for inspiration though so I'm sure she'll be writing more often. And if you review, she may just be even more inspired to finally make Demyx and I confess our love to each other!**

**Demyx: Yeah!-Wait, what?**

**Me: Review!**


End file.
